Fate 11: My Perfect Kitten
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Continuing with Fate 11, during the moments of Fate 10, Azusa and Budo head to a theme park and have a fortune together. However, a man comes in and kidnaps Azusa, making her his perfect pet: his own cat. Can Budo save his loving girlfriend from being bound by this evil man's fetish for his new kitten? Rated M for language, violence, and blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

One day, at a theme park, two people were walking to the main entrance, as a girl in long black hair, with long pigtails, wearing a blue blouse and jeans, was walking with her boyfriend, a boy in a grey shirt and pants, and black hair, as well. They were walking together, hearing news of a charity event.

"So, I heard that there's going to be a huge charity event from a local high school." The girl said.

The boy replied, "You said it. But how they made the flier… It's a bit awkward."

This was a flier to the _Ninja Seeking Club's Charity Event_. He asked her, "Say, you going to see that event, Azusa?"

Azusa replied, "I don't know… It may be some inspiration… But a club? Says here that they're from Mizaki High. But… A Ninja Seeking Club's new to me. Budo, what do you say we wait, while we have a look at this event."

Budo smiled, "Great! But first, I'm going to go get some treats."

He walked off, as she smiled, waiting for Budo to return. As she waited, a mysterious man in a black coat and hat walked into the entrance. He passed a man in red hair, big eyebrows, and shades, without looking at him. As they pass each other, the man in black spotted Azusa from afar, as he grinned evilly.

"There you are, my little kitty…"

He looked around, and waited for the right moment. However, there are a lot of people there, and he figured that he'd wait for the right moment. Who was the man?

 **XXXXX**

At the concession stands, Budo brought some snacks in, and then said, "Good. A bag of popcorn will do."

He bumped into a woman in purple hair, a black ninja outfit, and huge breasts. He slammed his face, into her breasts, and moaned, "Ouch…"

He pulled himself out, holding the girl's breast, as she smiled, "Aw, how naughty of you."

Budo gasped, "AGH! No, I'm sorry!"

The girl was wearing a theater mask, and said, "It's alright. I know it was an accident. But if you like, how about warmth from me?"

Budo giggled nervously, "Uh, no… Thank you… I got a date."

The girl in the mask winked, "You should be careful, darling. And trying to not get dirty, okay?"

Budo stammered, as another girl in a mask, with long dark blue hair, done in a ponytail, said, "Tengge! Will you stop playing around? You're going to get us thrown out, before the show starts!"

Tengge smiled, "Sorry~!"

She said to him, "I got to go. Enjoy our show~!"

She walked off, as he asked, "Who was she?"

Budo looked around and moaned, "Great… I get caught by a woman with huge boobs that I forgot where Azusa is. I'm lost… Where is she? I have to get her the popcorn for the show."

 **XXXXX**

As for Azusa, she walked around, as she said, "Budo's taking a long time… I wonder if he got lost…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She heard a loud shriek.

Azusa gasped, "What was that?"

She paused, and then said, "No… Must be a girlfriend, dumped by her love. Glad it wasn't me…"

She walked off, but stopped at a fortunetelling machine, with a gypsy inside. The gypsy had long black hair, gold eyes, pale skin, and an ample chest. Her outfit was revealing, worn in red and white, wearing a red bandana. She gasped, "Whoa… A fortunetelling machine? I haven't seen those, since ever… What is it?"

She approached it and said, "Hmm… The animatronic looks new… and a bit dirty… I, uh, mean that, because whoever dressed her like that is… I mean… Ahem! Sorry… I hope it still works."

She inserted a 500 Yen coin and the gypsy came to life, moving her arms up and down, and lighting up her golden eyes. She spoke, as her mouth moved, like a puppet's mouth, in a compressed electronic voice, "Hello-hello… You seek a fortune? Allow me to ca-a-ast it onto you…"

She moved her arms up and down, over a crystal ball, and started to glow. The gypsy said, "Your fortune is near… ho-ho-hold it, my dear…"

Azusa saw a card pop out, as she said, "Well, her voice was skipping. They must've restored the animatronic, but didn't fully repair her. Oh, well."

She read the card and said aloud, " _You will become someone's pet._ "

She thought, "What the hell? Become a pet to someone?"

She walked off, as she was puzzled about the fortune. She said, as she looked at it, "What kind of fortune is it?"

She turned to the machine, and then turned back to the card. Budo arrived, as he said, "There you are! I was looking for you."

She said, "Budo… Hey, listen, I know this isn't much, but… Look."

She showed him the card, and he said, "I get it. Those fortunetelling machines are rigged. Besides, it's just a stupid fortune."

He smiled, and kissed her, "Besides, even if it were true, you're _always_ my pet."

She smiled, "Budo…"

She put the fortune in her pocket and said, "Well, it _is_ just a silly fortune. I should listen to you, more often."

As they walked off, heading off to have fun, the gypsy suddenly moved, and responded, "Don't bet on it, pussycat girl."

* * *

That night, at Azusa's house, she and Budo were relaxing, as she smiled, "That was the most exciting event I saw. I like how they were well-dressed, but… sort of a red flag on the damsel's wardrobe malfunction."

Budo said, "Yeah, but it was accidental. Anyways, the fans loved it. You got to see the ninja performers do cool tricks, right?"

She giggled, "Yeah."

"Also, did you liked how the girl in pink fought those two bad guys?"

"Yeah… Plus, those heroes got huge girth. I like how they dressed, but… I wonder if their backs hurt, with that huge chest area."

"I don't know. But seriously, it was fun, right?"

"Right."

They relaxed, as they were enjoying time together. Meanwhile, from outside, the man in black was watching from a distance, seeing the couple. He then viewed the girl with his binoculars, and said, "Tonight… You're mine, you darling little kitten…"

 **XXXXX**

Later that night, Azusa and Budo were in bed, as they were sleeping in separate beds. Azusa was sounds asleep, as the clock struck midnight. A voice called in a haunting whisper, " _You will become someone's pet._ "

Azusa's window opened, and the man in black appeared, slowly crawling to the window. He then snickered, as she was still sleeping, "Perfect… She's alone and available. You're a beautiful kitten…"

He kneeled to her, stroking her face, "You're as adorable as I remembered you to be, my darling little cat. Have I got someone to give you, once I pick you up? Now…"

He wrapped a red collar around her neck, with a silver cat bell on it. He carried her in his arms, and whispered, "Don't worry… By the time you wake up, you'll be in your new home."

He left through the window, as Azusa was still sound asleep, with a collar around her neck.

* * *

Hours later, she was lying down on a large table, as she started to wake up. A huge light blinded her, and she opened her eyes. She gasped, "Huh? Where am I?"

A woman's voice said, "You're awake, Azusa Nakano… I see that the collar kept you relaxed and soothing, for a couple hours."

Azusa asked, "Collar?"

She was shackled down, as her wrists and ankles were strapped down by belts. She cried, "Where am I?"

She saw a female figure, as she said, "Come now. You mustn't fidget. Brane would not want you to be a naughty pet."

Azusa gasped, "Brane? Who are you?"

The woman held up a syringe, as in Azusa's perspective, she could not see who she was. The woman stuck the needle into her arm, and she moaned in pain. She gasped, "No… What are you doing to me? Let me go!"

The woman stepped back and said, "She'll be ready, as soon as the metamorphosis is completed."

Azusa asked, "Metamorphosis? What are you-?"

She meowed, "Meow!"

She gasped, "Was that from… … …me?"

Her hair was becoming fluffy, while it grew car ears from her head. Azusa cried, "AAAGH! No… Let me go…"

The woman called to the phone, "The metamorphosis has started. Soon, she will be fully converted to a playful housecat."

Azusa sobbed, "No… Please, what are you-?"

The woman then held up a cloth, and wrapped it around her mouth, smothering her. She stopped breathing, and then collapsed. The woman said, "Good… Once she wakes up, her life begins anew."

The woman reveals to have short black hair, dark red eyes, glasses, a curvy body, and a big smirk on her face. She was wearing a white lab coat with a black blouse and skirt. She called to the radio, "Mr. Brane, this will take about twenty minutes or so for the full transformation to take effect…"

Azusa's unconscious body started to morph. Her ears grew on her head, cat whiskers appeared from her cheeks, and a huge black tail sprouted from behind her. This mysterious woman who works for Brane has changed Azusa from a normal human to a human-like cat person. Azusa was still out, as her body changed more. The woman watched on, as she removed all of Azusa's clothing, but stopped at the panties, as she figured, "No… Leave well enough alone, I say. Besides, it'd be wrong to act like that, with a soft skin hinder. Well, anyhow, once she wakes up, I'll deliver her to Mr. Brane…"

She giggled, as she put Azusa's clothes away.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Azusa started to wake up again, and she was freed from her shackles. Azusa meowed, "Meow?"

She walked around the table and walked on all-fours. She meowed, looking around, "Nya? Meow-meow… Nya… Myaaaa?"

She rubbed her hand on her face, and shook her head. She meowed, as the woman appeared, "Finally. She's done. The experiment worked!"

Azusa hissed, as the woman said, "Oh, now-now, Azusa… You're becoming a naughty cat."

Azusa meowed, "Myaaaaa! Nya-nyan! Nyaaaaaaaa?"

The woman approached her collar and batted her silver ball with her finger. Azusa suddenly smiled and purred, "Mmmgh… Mya… Mya~!"

She showed Azusa to her carrier, as she went inside. She then said, "Good… Mr. Brane will see you now."

* * *

Minutes later, the woman brought Azusa to Brane, and then she said, "Here, sir. Your pet is ready."

Azusa meowed to him, "Myaaaa!"

Brane, a man in a silhouette, said to her, "Excellent work, Sally. She's perfect. I see that she's still in her clothes?"

Sally bowed, "Just the panties, but… I just couldn't bare it. It seems okay, since her skin shows no signs of fur growing."

Brane smiled, "It's fine. This kitty will be perfect for me. Does the serum that she was inserted in started to go into effect?"

Sally replied, "I'm afraid it's working, but the collar she wore is making the effects work. It's a good thing we made the collar, especially for her."

He held her hand and kissed her, "Sally, you are brilliant, when you think of me."

She giggled, "Oh, thank you, my darling Brane."

He approached Azusa and said, "Azusa, hold my hand."

Azusa batted Brane's hand away, as she meowed, "Myaaaaaaaaa!"

He smiled, "Aw, such dislikes towards me. Well, I know we have made this collar for her, but she needs to know her place."

He then held up a rolled up newspaper and said, "Now, Azusa, you be a nice kitty… But if you do not behave, you will be punished."

Azusa looked away and smugly smirked, "Mya…"

He picked up Azusa's scruff and swats her butt with the newspaper. Azusa meowed sadly, as Brane said to her, "You get me, Azusa?"

Azusa nuzzled onto his legs, as he chuckled, "I can't stay mad at you. Come along, my dear kitty."

He and Sally left to go try out their newest pet.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Brane placed a small tray of cat food down and called Azusa. The food bowl was pink with Azusa's name on it. Azusa walked in, as she sniffed the food. She then turned away and refused to eat it. Brane hissed, as he said, "Listen, I made you tuna and shrimp. Can't you eat it?"

Azusa huffed, as she meowed, "Nyan…"

Brane swatted her and said, "Bad! Eat your breakfast! Do it, or you do not get any snacks!"

Azusa sobbed, as she hid behind a table. He growled, "Stupid cat. Now, you're to eat your food, or else I'll have Sally to swat your fanny, again!"

She sobbed, and walked to the food bowl. She started to eat from her mouth, and was eating her cat food. Brane smirked and said, "Good… You eat all of it, my darling little kitty. Now, do you understand me?"

Azusa meowed, and continued eating. Since last night, Azusa had become smaller and grew thin black fur all over her, and her eyes became catlike. It seems that the serum she was injected with started to go into effect. Brane then placed a litter box onto the side, and said that Azusa's free to use the bathroom there. Azusa sighed, as she meowed, "Mya… Nyan…"

She nearly finished, and felt worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Budo's home, he woke up and looked for Azusa. He called, "Azusa? Where are you? Hello? Azusa… Did she leave? I was concerned about her."

He gave her a phone call, but he heard a ringtone. He gasped, as he looked at the dresser and saw Azusa's phone on the top. He whispered, "Oh, no… What happened? Whatever happened to my Azusa?"

He called the police and said that someone had kidnapped Azusa. The police said that they will come right over, and search for clues. As Budo was calling the police, a woman with long black hair and a lab coat was viewing from far away. She then said, as she adjusted her glasses, "I see… So, _he's_ behind this… And this girl, I wonder what she looks like."

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, the police arrived to search the house, looking for clues on what and how did Azusa was kidnapped. They searched the bedroom, as it was the last known place where Azusa was, before she was kidnapped. As they were looking for clues, Budo was outside, feeling worried. The woman from before was walking towards Budo, as she thought, "I believe it's time."

But as she was closer, the policeman went to talk to Budo. The woman swiftly hid behind the bushes, as Budo was told about what happened to Azusa. The policeman said to him that there were no clues, but they saw that the window was pried open, leaving only small scratches from outside. More important, they found footprints in the dirt, leading to the concrete, where the kidnapper ran off to. He offered to find more clues, and will locate Azusa Nakano, once they find more clues. Budo bowed and thanked him. As the police left, the woman appeared, in her long black hair, done in a tuxedo braid, and glasses, with a huge chest. She approached Budo and said, "Excuse me, Budo, was it?"

Budo asked, "Huh? Oh, who are you?"

The woman said, "My name is Dr. Ayame Kajou, and I work for _Meta-human Studies_."

"Meta-Human?"

"Correct. I happen to learn of what happened last night, while I was mushroom gather-, I mean, studying the synapsis of flora and fauna, nearby. I know exactly what happened, that night."

"YOU DO? Why didn't you say so to the police?"

She cleared her throat and said, "Well, AHEM! Well, you see… The police don't want to see me… and I chose to keep my studies more secretive. I happen to study, not only human/hybrid species, but also studies of the brain, the heart, and the sexual organs. I also do work on human anatomy, as I hypothesize on what would happen if a woman's breast would be similar to pig teats, or how a man's nimble fingers turn into soft paws from a dog, cat, or rabbit. Dozens of answers."

She turned to him and said, "And most recently, I have been studying on how the human mind works. The man that kidnapped your girlfriend is known how to rewrite and reprogram the human mind. He's doing it wrong, you know. He's captured innocent ladies to please him, and turn him into his pets. One night alone, they would escape from his grip, but I was able to locate them, before they would completely turn into that same animal."

Budo asked, "Huh? You know who kidnapped her, and you figured what he or she would do?"

"He goes by the name… Brane. He was a colleague of mine, in local university, along with his fiancé, Sally. However, he made a bizarre study on turning a normal human into a lifelike and obedient housecat. Upon his research on an innocent high schooler, the results ended up with the girl being turned into a disgusting and deformed monstrosity. The girl was never the same… and we were ordered to put her down… or, in short, kill her. After that, Brane was expelled from the university and went into seclusion. Even Sally was disheartened by Brane's evil ways… She chose to find him, once she finishes her studies, and after a couple months, she, too, vanished. What he was doing is inhumane and wrong."

Budo said, "So… _You_ know where he is, right?"

Ayame said, "No, heh… It's really nothing to worry about. He _will_ strike, eventually, and will be caught. However, no one was able to catch him, for his ghoulish ways. Some say, he, too, was deformed, to the point of defending himself. He once did an experiment on fusing weaponry, in seclusion, and his body was destroyed. However, he could have survived the blast, forming some sort of ugly deformation he has received. But that's all a myth."

He replied, "Tell me… If you ever find my girlfriend, please… Tell me. I… I want to see her again."

He gave her a picture and said, "This is Azusa Nakano."

Ayame smiled, "Such a cute girl… like an adorable kitty. Well, I'll see what I can do. But granted if Azusa escapes, I _will_ find her. I usually study indoors, as long as it doesn't rain."

She heard a beep from her arm. She held her right wrist and saw a silver bracelet flashing red. She nodded and said, "Duty calls. Sorry, I must go. If you're available, gimme a call from my number…"

She gave him her business card, and left. He read the card, " _Dr. Ayame Kajou – Meta-Studies Specialist; Association of Cerebral Studies_. Eh? I bet she will find my Azusa for me…"

He went back inside, as he looked around his house. He whispered, "It feels very quiet here. Azusa usually greets me, but… But it's not the same. I wonder why it happened. It couldn't be from yesterday, when she got that fortune from the machine… But still, _You will be someone's pet…_ I wonder if that machine is still active-."

He gasped, and remembered the machine from yesterday. He compared the animatronic gypsy to Dr. Kajou, and said that they are one in the same. But he shook his head and said, "No. That's a coincidence. Besides, she said that she'll locate Azusa. I'm worried of where she had gone. And more importantly, where this Brane guy is…"

He sat by the window and was saddened by missing his girl, Azusa.

* * *

That night, Azusa was leaning by the window, as it was lightly cloudy. Azusa hopped up onto the windowsill and batted the handle, opening the window. She looked around, seeing birds flew by, and she escaped through the window. Brane and Sally were already asleep, as they had no idea that Azusa had escaped. She dashed off, chasing after the birds, leaving their home.

One hour later, the clouds grew, as it started to rain. Azusa pranced off, running through a small rural city. Raindrops fell, as she ducked into an alley. She hid behind a small box and made shelter inside. Rain started to fall hard, as she nuzzled herself, keeping herself warm.

As the rain was letting up, she meowed, "Nya… Myan…"

She fell asleep, after that, nuzzling inside her cardboard box shelter.

 **XXXXX**

The next morning, a woman in long brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and a denim skirt, was walking down the street, feeling annoyed and restless. She sighed, "Darn it…"

She held her watch up and looked at the time. She then said in a Boston accent, "Dumb bastard… It's not like him standing me up for breakfast. I know I care for a date, but that is not my style. Where is he?"

She then poked her head into the alley and said, "Maybe he's hiding in the alleyways, and act like a bum. All men are bums. I'm not into romance. Urgh… Stupid rain…"

She held her foot up and groaned, "AGH! No one told me it rained last night! My shoes are all wet! ARGH! YOU BETTER SHOW UP, YOU ASSHOLE!"

She heard a faint meow, as she asked, "Huh? Who's that?"

She peeked into the box, as she saw Azusa, meowing lightly, and crawled out of the box. She stretched herself, as she meowed at the girl. The girl said, "Huh? Who the hell is _this_ freak? Well, I don't know who she is, but she's obviously a furry, or possibly a reject audition for _Cats_. That show is personified, but this… she looks like something from an anime; or, at least, from a Science Fiction Drama."

Azusa sniffed her leg, and nuzzled at her. The girl yelped, and stepped back, "AGH! Freak! Get away from me!"

She walked off, as Azusa followed her, walking on four legs. The girl sighed, "Oh, for the-… These people are freaks… Plus, that cat girl is like bizarre, with fur on her body. It's almost like she's a cosplayer."

She kept walking, as people started to look concerned at her. They stared at her, as the girl grumbled, "Eh, that's right. Keep looking. You don't see someone get jilted for a breakfast? Why's everyone looking at me confused?"

She stopped and held her cellphone up, "And it's only 7:27am. Jesus Christ, I hate humans…"

Azusa meowed, as the girl gasped, "Eh?"

She turned around and cried, "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE, YOU FURBALL?"

She kicked at her and shouted, "GO ON! BEAT IT! I DON'T NEED A FREAK LIKE YOU! SHOO!"

Azusa ran off, timid, as the girl sighed, "For the love of-. The rotten nomad girl."

She continued to walk, as Azusa followed her again. Azusa meowed, as the girl cried, "WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"

Azusa held up a small change purse in her mouth. She dropped it and meowed at her. The girl asked, "You found that for me? You mean you followed me here, just to return my change purse?"

She picked it up and said, "Well… Thanks…"

She turned away, but stopped, saying to her, "You, uh… You're lost?"

Azusa meowed sadly, "Nyan… Nya-nya…"

The girl smiled, "It's alright… You do look like a cat… but…"

She picked Azusa up, but struggled, "Ungh… Look at the size of her… a small cat that is the size of a toddler."

She put her down and said, "On second thought, why don't you stay with me for a while. I don't want to see this kitty girl act like a stray. But… I'm not buying your kitty cat routine. You walk and talk like a human, not act in pretend! The minute you regained human consciousness, or you stopped faking it, out you go!"

She and Azusa walked to her house, as the girl snarled, "He's going to be so sorry for making me stand up to him, at 7:30. He's supposed to come at 7! And right now, I'm stuck babysitting a stray. Well, he'll understand… Plus, this girl's acting like a real cat."

What the girl didn't realize is that Azusa wasn't joking. She was acting like a real cat. She decided to take her home, and treat to her, until she somehow regains her senses.


	3. Chapter 3

" **WHERE IS SHE?** " Brane shouted, as he held up a scaly black arm of his.

He was furious that Azusa ran off. He yelled, "What happened to my kitty?"

Sally sobbed, "I don't know! I tried giving her a saucer of milk, but she never showed. And I had the windows locked, too!"

Brane was angry, as he shouted, "WHAT? SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE ESCAPED!"

She whimpered, "Brane, it's alright… I mean, she could be roadkill, by now."

He gasped, and grabbed a huge chair. He flung it at the living room and hollered, "AGABAAAAAAYAAH! GRRRRRRRRRAAAAH!"

He started to fling items in his house and cause a huge chaotic rampage. Sally tried to compose him, but couldn't. She pleaded, "NO, STOP! I was just joking! Please, calm down!"

Brane hollered, "FIND HER, **NOW! I WILL NOT LOSE MY PRECIOUS KITTY!** And if you dare say she is roadkill again-!"

Sally pleaded, "I WON'T! GEEZ! I was kidding! Besides, she's that big, and still in her human state, but with the mind of a cat! How bad can it be?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in her apartment, the woman opened the door, as she was on the phone with a friend, "Yeah, it's me. Where the hell are you? I'm waiting at our breakfast joint, and all of a sudden-!" She barked, but stopped, "Eh? Oh, you got a fever? Huh… I see. Right… How's your girl, by the way? Look, Tory, I know Ritsu's being helpful to give you soup, but good call on NOT inviting her over. One of these days you're going to _give_ someone your cold. No, no! NO! I won't let it hold it against you… And you said it was your treat. Right… I know… Sorry… But anyways, I'll be fine, alone. You get well, okay? And tell Ritsu that I said hi."

She hung up, as she called to Azusa, "Sorry if I didn't prepare. But I'm not much of a cat person. Here. Lie on the couch."

Azusa hopped onto the couch, and then stretched out her legs. She cuddled down and softly moaned, "Mew… Mew…"

She relaxed, as the girl said, "That's a lifestyle I want… Too bad I wish that I was a cat, too. But that's life…"

She got a phone call, as she answered, "Hello? Yeah, this is Yoko. Oh, Cassie, hi there…"

Yoko was on the phone, as Azusa was nuzzling in a ball. Yoko continued to talk, as she explained, "Hey, you're not going to believe what I got. Get this! There was a small girl, black hair, and she was cosplaying as a kitten. Now, hear me out… This little brat thinks she's really a cat! Huh? What? I'm not making it up! Cassie, you know me, okay? Would I lie?"

She nodded, and then replied, "You, uh, want me to send it, via Facebook? Alright…"

She took a picture of Azusa sleeping and sent it to her friend. She then said, "There. Believe me now?"

Yoko nodded and said, "Right. Well, listen, a lot has been going on. I heard on the news that a girl was kidnapped in her own home, and let no visible clues. I feel sorry for the jackass that was dating her. … huh? What do you mean I have no romantic endeavors for someone's lover? Cassie, you know I'm not in an intimate relationship, and I never will be! So, what do ya want me to do? I know that I am not into human relationship, but that's because I've seen it in these television shows. It's all fake!"

She kept talking, as Azusa jumped out and clawed onto the couch arm with her nails. She clawed the couch, as Yoko said, "Yeah, yeah, I know… Uh… … …Oh, no! Cassie, I'll call you back."

She put the phone down and pulled Azusa away. She shouted, "NO! No-no! Bad cat! I mean, bad human cat whatever thingy! LOOK! DO NOT CLAW MY COUCH!"

Azusa meowed, "Myan…"

Yoko sighed, "Look, I'm not mad at you, but… Look… Why don't I feed you something to eat? You like fish?"

Azusa meowed, "Mew?"

Yoko said, "Okay. Gimme a sec. I think I have a leftover piece of salmon in the fridge. I was saving a portion of it for dinner, this weekend. You like it raw?"

She went to the fridge and pulled out a small slice of salmon. Azusa crawled to her, and then Yoko dropped the salmon down. Azusa started to eat the salmon. Yoko smiled, but warned her, "Easy, kiddo! You don't want to choke."

She then placed a bowl of water to the floor. After a nibble, Azusa started to lick on bowl, sipping on the water. Yoko stepped away and sighed, "Man… An act's an act, but this is nuts. I got to call the psychiatric ward. This girl's loony… but…"

* * *

Hours later, Budo was walking down the street, feeling heartbroken. He's worried over Azusa being gone. As he walked off, Sally was coming his way, looking for Azusa, as well. They bumped into each other, as Sally moaned, "Oh, sorry, sir."

Budo said, "Yeah, anyways… Hi."

She asked him, "Hey, have you seen a cat girl about this high, and with black fur?"

He said, "No, I'm sorry. You mean a female cat? Sorry, I haven't seen one. Say, do you know about my girlfriend, Azusa?"

Sally gasped, as she thought, "Huh? He knows Azusa?"

He explained, "She has long black hair, and is very petite. Also, she has a thing for… cats… Say, you wouldn't happen to-?'  
She lied, as she stopped him, "NO! No, no, no, I wasn't… I mean, what a coincidence, having the same named girl… uh, cat… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

He said, "I see. So, we both have an Azusa we lost."

She walked off and said, "I have to go. Sorry for the trouble. My fiancé lost his cat, and it ran away. Gotta go."

He said, as he waved goodbye, "Weird woman."

 **XXXXX**

At Yoko's place, meanwhile, she was brushing Azusa's long hair and said, "Weird… She has very long hair, like a lion… Except that she's a small cub-like cat… These girls are bizarre, when it comes to furry fetishes."

Azusa meowed, as she was enjoying the brushing. Yoko sighed, "What'd I do to take care of this furball? She's no alley cat. Just a ridiculous little feline."

She purred to her, as Yoko gasped, "She's purring? No way… No human can do that! I should just put her away, somewhere. She's got raw talent, as a cat."

A knock on the door was made, as she sat up. She called out, "Coming! Who is it?"

She opened the door, as a tall girl in black hair and glasses and wearing a black dress was waiting for her. She said, "Yoko! Hey, there."

Yoko smiled, "Cassie? What are you doing here?"

Cassie stepped in and said, "Well, you hung up on me. What were you worried about?"

Yoko pointed at Azusa, as Cassie blushed, "Aw… How adorable…"

She kneeled to her, as Azusa meowed. She asked, "Yoko? Why is she acting like a cat?"

"YOU tell me, dumbass!" Yoko shouted.

Azusa nuzzled onto Cassie's legs, and then she blushed, "Uh… You mind if I-?"

Yoko growled, "NO! We're not keeping her. She's a reject of cosplay!"

Cassie said, "I know. But I hear people say they are _Down to Yiff_. And this is no different. Plus, she looks kinda small for that, being she's adorable and soft…"

Yoko replied, "Yeah, I don't remember her being smaller than she was… and those panties she wore… They're getting saggy."

Cassie held Azusa and said, "Well, perhaps I can talk to her. Afterwards, I think maybe we can take her to a veterinarian… or, at least, a therapist."

Yoko snickered, "Pfft! The rapist… Ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Cassie huffed, "I said… _therapist_."

Yoko cleared her throat, and apologized.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Cassie and Yoko were walking Azusa, dressed in a small white dress with bloomers, heading to the doctor. As they were walking off, they passed Budo, who was still upset over Azusa. He turned around, and saw Azusa, but in his confusion, he said, "Nah… I don't think it's her…"

He walked home, as Cassie and Yoko were headed to the doctor.

Yoko asked, "So… AHEM! Do you know of this doctor?"

Cassie smiled, "I do. I've heard that she researches on the human mind. Perhaps maybe we can ask her to study this girl's mind, and see why she is acting this way. But I doubt for any conclusions."

Yoko moaned, "Whatever. Just as long as that bitch is out of my home."

Cassie huffed, "Bitch, as in _dog_. This is a feline. If you're going to insult her, call her a pussy."

Yoko sighed, "Damn it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Budo's house, he looked at a picture of Azusa, and felt unhappy. He said, "It's been a day, and she hasn't been found, lately."

He was worried, as he tried to call someone for help. But couldn't. He hesitated, as he felt unhappy still. But he was a bit confused, after he remembered the cute kitten in white. But he had no clue that it is Azusa, since her hair and fur was growing, and her size was smaller.

 **XXXXX**

Yoko and Cassie were treating to the cat, until a knock on the door was made. Cassie answered it, and it was Sally. She asked, holding up a flier, "Good day, ma'am. I was wondering if you'd seen my fiancé's cat?"

Cassie asked, "And you are-?"

"Sally."

"Right…"

She called, "Yoko! There's some who'd wants a lost cat!"

Yoko appeared, as Azusa was lying on the couch, "Yeah? What do you want? You say you lost a cat?"

She barked, "Well, to be honest, I got me a freak show for a cat, and she's annoying the hell out of me. Though, I can't say no to a cute face."

Sally said, "Oh, yeah, that's her! That's my darling Azusa, she was my kitty for my fiancé, and she-."

She looked through the doorway and saw Azusa, nuzzled down. She smiled and cheered, "OH! There she is!"

Azusa saw Sally, and gasped in shock. Sally held her and said, "Aw, thank you so much~! I sure owe you one! I know, why don't you come to our place, and my darling will reward you two, for finding his cat."

She held Azusa, as she was crying for help. Sally smiled, "Thank you so much, and thanks for taking care of my cat-."

 **SLAM!**  
Yoko slammed the door in front of Sally and said, "HOLD IT! Something's not right about you… Who the hell said you can barge in and steal a cat?"

Sally said, "No, you don't understand, she's my cat! Uh, mine and my fiancé's, and she just ran off. See, I have her little red collar on, and she-."

Cassie asked, "License?"

Sally asked, "Huh?"

Cassie said, "Well, it's a law. ALL pets must have a license to be owned."

Yoko nodded, "She's right. Where's her license?"

Sally hissed, "I am perfectly aware of that. I was _just_ about to get her license, but she just zipped out of my arms, and ran away! I'll have you know that I am perfectly aware of my Azusa's darling-."

Yoko asked, "What's your fiancé's name?"

Sally gulped, and then Yoko took Azusa away from her and barked, "I don't know who or what the hell you are, or why you barged into my house, all of a sudden… But YOU! YOU, you little piece of shit! You and your goofy hairstyle and glasses, acting like you own everything… It's women like you that makes me sick!"

Sally stated, "Insult me, all you want, but I would never resort to violence, over my darling Azu-."

 **SLASH!  
** Yoko slashed her face, and Sally screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY FACE! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Yoko shouted, "Isn't it obvious? I could care less about you, _stealing_ a helpless stray! I see it in your eyes. You're the kind of woman that represents rendering _harm_ to all _living creatures_! The only thing you're good at is Chinese Food!"

Cassie said, "She's right. Why, they even had the audacity to cook live dog in Chinese Restaurants. Horse and donkey, I do not mind, but _dog meat_? Now, you're gonna turn her into cat strings! Why, early violins used freshly-made strings, made from cat guts-."

Yoko yelled at Cassie, "STUFF IT, NERD!"

Sally moaned, as she rubbed her face, "I should have you two arrested by stealing animals!"

Yoko shoved her down and said, "For your information, I found this feline freak, and she was just a stray! License or not, I'm not letting you have her! If anyone's arrested, it's _you_ , for breaking and entering, without permission! And the next time I see your ugly face, it's you that is sorting out a formal apology, and a vow to NOT harm animals, again!"

Sally griped, "UGLY?! Why you… SHE'S NOT A REAL-! Ugh… I mean, my fiancé just found her first, and Azusa needs to come home with _me_!"

Yoko nodded to Cassie, as she opened the door. Yoko said to Sally, "Well, as the old saying goes " _Finders Keepers, loser weepers_ "… but…"

 **SHOVE!  
** She shoved her out of the house and said, "THAT does not apply to YOU! And the next time I see you around my house again, you whore, I'm calling the police on you! NOW GET OFF MY PROPERTY, YOU CAT HATER!"

She slammed the door, as Sally sneered evilly, "You rotten… I should turn _you_ into a cat…"

She got up and walked off. She then said, "You have Azusa, and I will get her back, one of these days…"

She left Yoko's house, as she looked out the window. Yoko nodded and said, "This woman… Something I hate about her…"

Cassie said, "If you're desperate, why not drop her off at this clinic I had planned to take her to? See, she looks a bit human, and I think maybe this woman wants this _Azusa_ , as a sort of experiment…"

Yoko asked, "Experiment?"

"Yeah. I don't trust her. But someone I know does."

She showed her the card to the same _Meta-Human Testing Facility_ that Budo learned about. Yoko said, "Whoa… You mean… Nah, that's BS, and you know it!"

Cassie said, "You have _another_ idea?"

Yoko sighed and said, "Well, if that bitch comes back, and I mean _four-eyes_ , I'm calling the police! But I'm keeping Azusa with me, at all costs… not until I know for sure where she'd come from."

Cassie smiled, "Great~! I'll make the call~!" and pranced away.

Yoko screamed, "WAIT! I DIDN'T SAY YES! CASSIE?"

She sighed and groaned, "And… she's gone. Damn it…"

Azusa kneeled to her, and meowed, "Meow…"

She was teary-eyed, and Yoko smiled, "Well, I don't know who you are, _Azusa_ , was it? But I'll keep you safe for a while. No big deal."

She petted her, as Azusa meowed happily. Yoko was (out of protest) the owner of Azusa Nakano, who was a cat-like human, but is an adorable house pet. But what of Budo? And what of Sally and Brane?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Yoko and Cassie were driving off to the lab where Ayake Kajou works on Meta-Humans. Yoko grumbled, as she was sitting in the front seat, "I can't believe you'd talk me into this…"

Cassie replied, "I'm alright about this. I mean, if she's not a publically talented cosplayer, there's a chance that she's diseased with something."

"Eh?"

"I mean, she's not auditioning for _Cats_ , now is she?"

"Well, look at the size of that little bastard! How can she? She'd be auditioning for _any_ of those tear-jerker movies about a lost pet, wandering her way home. That's life… Ya know?"

Cassie was at the wheel, as she sighed, "I know so. But still, little Azusa, is it?"

"That's her name, as what the bitch said. If I see her again, it'd be too soon."

"Well, for safety, if she _does_ come back here, we could be able to drop her off there, and then pick her up, once treatment is done… or at least the heat blows over. What could this woman want with Azusa?"

Yoko grumbled, "I don't know, or care, but at least it'll be peaceful. Next cat I see, it better be legit. I know how to tend to kitties."

She looked to the sky and moaned, "I wish _I_ was a cat."

The car arrived at the laboratory, as they were waiting for company. Dr. Kajou appeared in the front door, as she asked, "Martinez?"

Cassie said, "Yes, I'm Martinez. Cassie Martinez. This is Yoko, uh…"

Ayame smiled, "Littner?"

Yoko huffed, "It's _Higure…_ Yoko Higure…"

Ayame huffed, "Boo…" and shook her hand.

Yoko said, "Listen, you a pet psychologist, then work with this pussy!"

Ayame nodded, and looked at Azusa. She whispered, "It's her."

She stated, "Good that you brought her here. Miss Martinez, Miss Higure, perhaps you should put her on a leash."

Yoko barked, "SHE'S A CAT, DAMMIT! NOT A DOG!"

Cassie scolded, "BE NICE!"

She explained, "I'm sorry. She has a thing against people, including freaks."

Ayame said, "I can assure you… She's not a freak. Bring Azusa in."

Yoko asked, "Hold on, how do you-?"

Ayame stated, "Believe me, I've seen rare cases than this. And believe me, it struck _her_ , too. Bring her in."

They brought Azusa in, as Ayame explained, "I'm happy you brought her. See, she's like the _seventh_ victim to fall into Brane's evil grip."

"Brane?" Cassie asked.

Ayame said, "He's turned many innocent ladies into freaks, such as this pussy. …cat. Sorry, I was feeling spicy back there."

They walked in, as Azusa meowed, "Myaaaaaaa!"

Ayame said, "And she's gotten worse. Hurry to the lab, and we'll study her. I am a doctrine of Meta-Human Studies."

Yoko asked, "Then why not the police? Would _they_ know?"

Ayame said, "I'd rather keep my studies a secret. I happen to study, not only human/hybrid species, but also studies of the brain, the heart, and the sexual organs. I also do work on human anatomy, as I hypothesize on what would happen if a woman's breast would be similar to pig teats, or how a man's-."

Yoko halted her, "EH-EH! T.M.I., okay?"

Ayame smiled, "Sorry. Let's have a look at her."

She called to Azusa, "Okay, girl, come on! Come on, you pussy… Come here…"

She bent her knees and signaled to Azusa. Azusa walked over to her, as Ayame smiled, "Good pussy…"

She petted her head, and then said, "I'm going to do some tests on her, and give you full results about her sudden change. There's an epidemic going on, and the man who changed her this way is Brane."

Cassie asked, "Wasn't he the famed scientist that got expelled for endless counts of mad science?"

Ayame stated, "The very same."

Yoko stated, "Is he married or single?"

Ayame said, "He is in love with Sally, another doctor who supported him. Why do you ask?"

Yoko explained, "Well, that annoying bitch tried to steal Azusa away! Is she associated with this Brane asshole?"

Ayame sighed, "I'm afraid so…"

Yoko stated, "When she comes to my house again, and I hope she does, I'm going to have her arrested, and on many grounds for animal/metahuman cruelty!"

Ayame barked, "IT WON'T WORK! Even if you tried to incarcerate her, you have no proof. Besides, What Brane did to Azusa, it's proven that she's responsible for her actions, being affiliated with the same crazed man."

Cassie whimpered, "How bizarre."

Ayame smiled and said, "But, at the very least, we can be able to bring her back, and prevent Brane from _ever_ harming an innocent life, turning them into an animal, again."

Cassie asked, "One question… Who does Azusa previously owned? I mean, who was last with her?"

Ayame explained, "Well, there was someone that was looking for her… I'm going to make a call to him, but that won't be until later."

Cassie bowed and said, "Thank you for your time, Doctor."

Yoko sighed, as she felt hurt, "Yeah…"

She petted Azusa and said, "I'm sorry, Azusa… I didn't know you were made this way."

They walked off, as Yoko suddenly felt a cold glare from behind her. She turned around and saw Ayame's face, which had a polite smile. Yoko thought, "Huh? What was that about? It can't be the doctor… But… I could've sworn I felt someone glaring at me, just now…"

Cassie called, "Yoko! You coming?"

Yoko said, "Oh, right! Coming!"

She ran off, heading to Cassie, as Ayame turned to Azusa, who was nuzzled by the table. She held up a syringe and said, "Now, this won't hurt a bit. This will only put you to sleep, for a couple minutes. I need to study your mind and body, to learn what, why, and how you were made this way. And then…"

 **XXXXX**

The phone rang, as Budo answered it. He called, "Hello?"

Ayame said to him, "Hello, Budo? This is Dr. Ayame Kajou. I found her. Would you be a dear and come by to my labs, tomorrow morning, so you can see her?"

He asked, as he was excited, "YOU FOUND HER? HOW?"

She stated, "I'll explain, once the tests are complete. For now, I'm keeping her here, overnight. Plus, I, uh, have personal business with my superiors. Later."

She hung up, as Budo asked, " _Personal_ business? I wonder what…"

* * *

The next morning, Budo arrived at the lab, as Ayame greeted to him. She said, "I'm glad you came. Azusa was found, and unwillingly by two citizens."

They walked down the halls, as she continued, "Two women, whose names I will remain anonymous, found her in an alley and tended to her. Agreeing that she's a sort of hybrid, crossed with cat DNA, they brought her over to me, before they wish to continue treating to her. But since Brane has caught the attention of your girlfriend, we've decided to keep her here, for the time being, until Brane is stopped, for good. She has been the seventh animal/human meta that we had, in nearly a week. There were others that fell victim to the seeds of Brane. Here, I'll show you."

She opened a huge door, which said " _Menagerie_ ". They stepped inside, as Ayame explained, "This is a personal menagerie of girls that were turned into creatures, caused by Brane. Right now, we're still working on a cure for trying to reverse the genetic code inside them."

She showed a girl with puffy pigtails, wagging her tail, and barking at Budo. She said, "This is Jun. She was turned into a dog, as Brane's loveable puppy. When I found her, she bit me."

She approached another cage, as a girl with long blonde hair and pink and white feathers, standing on a wooden perch. Ayame explained, "And this poor specimen was Anya, who was turned into a canary… A Pink Canary…"

She whispered, "Though, I wished she was pink like my-, AHEM!"

She stated, "Anyways, she was treated to the DNA of a bird, and this was the outcome. Anya was served as her songbird, but she flew away. When I found her, she pecked at me."

She then approached a sloth of a girl, in long black hair, crawling on the ground, nuzzling her nose. She also had white rabbit ears, and Ayame said, "She's rather slow, but she was badly in pain. This girl was turned into a rabbit. She was Brane's pet rabbit, but galloped away. When I found her, she almost bit me. The thing is, I wanted to stay away from rabbits going into my vagina. Moreover, I saw _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. It's just a harmless little bunny…"

The rabbit looked at Budo, and then roared at him. She hollered, and lunged at him, but the bars stopped him. He gasped, "Harmless? Who was she?"

Ayame stated, "If I had to guess, a girl with anger issues, and a feast for blood. Kisaragi, I think, was her name."

They continued walking, as the rabbit was calmed down by two men in coats. Ayame said, "Dozens of them. All Brane's dirty work… and no luck, whatsoever."

As they walked, Budo noticed a door that says " _Personnel Only – KEEP OUT_ ". He opened the door, as he asked, "Oh. Is Azusa in there, too?"

Ayame cried, "NO, WAIT!"

He opened the door, as it showed a girl with long dark blue hair and big breasts, sitting on a chair, with her hands on her lap. Her eyes were open and blank, and her mouth had a cute smile. She was wearing only her skirt and her bare breasts were wrapped in white bandages. He asked her, "Huh? Is she one of yours?"

Ayame said, "Just came, the other day… She was a young girl, with, uh, a quirky trait, but…"

She brushed her long hair and said, "She has been immovable. She was captured by a military agency, and conducted an experiment on her. But lately, after modifying her entire brainwaves, she had become rigid and immovable."

Budo looked closely at her and responded, "Wait… She's a robot?"

Ayame shook her head, "Well, no, but the chip made her 100% obedient to her master. See?"

She showed him the chip on the back of her neck, as she continued, "We found her this way, after she went rogue, defying her commander. This microchip, which I assume is Brane's dirty work, as I'll explain later, makes her completely obedient to her masters. It's a flawless chip, but with a dastardly side effect."

He stated, "She's not blinking _or_ moving. She's either an android, or a vegetable."

Ayame smiled, "Well, that's where you're wrong. Obuk-, I mean, Yamabuki has the chip installed, and can be voice-activated. Right now, she's on sleep mode. I would like to demonstrate, but… Lemme explain. See, Yamabuki's chip is voice-activated, by the commands " _Activate!_ ", but after saying the user's name. You can also deactivate her, by saying " _Deactivate!_ ". It turns off your entire nervous system, but it will be out cold for a while."

He stated, "Then, lemme try something. _Yamabuki, activate!_ "

Nothing. Yamabuki didn't move, as Ayame said, "No, you did it right, but… apparently it only works for the master and controller. Watch. I'll whisper her ear."

She whispered to her ear and Yamabuki's eyes lit up. She sat up and smiled, speaking in a robotic voice, "Hello. I am Obuki."

"Obuki?" He asked her.

Ayame said, "Apparently, when the chip is installed, sometimes the personality data inside the user may alter. And unfortunately, this is the outcome."

Yamabuki smiled, as she turned to Budo, "My, my, you are rather handsome, but not like my master."

Budo asked, "Huh? Uh, correct me but… Who's her master?"

Yamabuki grinned, "A seeeeeee-cret~! Hahahahaha~!"

She hugged him and smooshed her large breasts onto his face and smothered him. Budo pleaded, "UNGH! DOCTOR, STOP HER!"

Ayame gasped, "Oh, fuck! Fuck my titties! I mean, URGH! PISS ON THE SWEAR JAR! _Obuki, deactivate!_ "

Yamabuki's arms dropped and collapsed onto Ayame's arms. She placed her seated down, as Ayame apologized, "I am so sorry… But when the O.B., uh, microchip is installed, there are spastic setbacks. Like, for example, the brain may go abnormal, over time."

He gagged, gaining air, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me… Watch it, next time!"

Ayame fixed up Yamabuki and said, "Well, I may need some time to adjust her situation, and fix up her clothing… So, I'm going to be pretty busy with her, since I found something new about her."

She stated, as she gave her the keycard, "Here. Azusa's in the next room, straight ahead. You're allowed to visit her, but wait for me, while you meet her. As for me…"

She held her wrist and said, "I, uh…"

She shoved Budo out and said, panicking, "Sorry, duty calls!"

She shut the door, as he thought, "Strange… I never guess she'd be very hostile and overworked, over someone with a chip in her body. Nevertheless, at least I'll get to see Azusa, again."

He walked off, hoping to reunite with her girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Brane's house, Sally told Brane, who was hiding in a shadow, about what happened. He said to her, "So, she's taken refuge in that tramp's house?"

Sally stated, "Her name was Yoko Higure. And she recently owns Azusa. And moreover, I want you to get your revenge for me!"

She bawled, "LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO MY FACE? SHE'S LIKE A RABID ALLEYCAT!"

Brane snarled, "I see… Higure did this… And she's with my darling Azusa… Why… did you not inform me this, sooner?"

He glared at her, as she sobbed, "I can't help it! I threatened to take their lives, but Miss Higure refused to budge! And she just assaulted me! It's not right! It isn't fair! Finders keepers, and we found Azusa first, and… And it's not fair! She had no right!"

He calmed her down and said, "No, it's alright… But maybe… Maybe perhaps… you can get your revenge. Allow me to assist you…"

He snapped his fingers and summoned two men. They restrained Sally, by the arms, as she pleaded, "Brane? BRANE! WHAT ARE YOU-?"

He smirked, "Don't worry… I'll help you get your vengeance on those hooligans. Take her away, and I'll will explain, later! Take her to the operating room, at once!"

They dragged her off, as Sally cried, "NO-NO! WAIT, YOU CAN'T-! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME, BRANE! I THOUGHT YOU LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

Her voice faded off, as Brane smiled, "I do…" and let out an evil smirk. What does he have plans to take back his _Azusa_?


	5. Chapter 5

At a dark room in Brane's lab, Sally was strapped down onto a table, as Sally was pleading for her life. She was stuck tight, and cried out, "Brane! BRAAAAAAAAAANE! LEMME OUT, YOU BASTARD!"

Brane appeared in the shadows and said, "Ah, good… You came prepared… I like it when you are writhing in pain."

She screamed, "You son of a bitch… You were going to make me one of your pets, were you?"

He smiled, "Heavens no. By you, I would not do such a thing, my love. Your genius and devilish whims are so useful to me, and why we have created such mutant concoctions, including the _perfect pet_ , my little Azusa. I was actually thinking…"

He appeared from the shadows, with tan skin, a beard, and wearing a black suit. He continued, "…why not share my blood with you…"

Sally whimpered, "Honey, you wouldn't…"

He smirked, "You want to get Azusa back, and you knew exactly where she lived? Well, lawsuits and stealing is wrong… to me, at least! If you want to get it back, you'd have to use _brute force_!"

He held his right arm up and dug into his long sleeve. He pulled out a black shard and said, "This, my dear Sally, is a part of my DNA. A part of my blood and soul, and I'm giving it to you. You see, you are just playing the game wrong… If you want to take back what's mine, you'd have to go through choices… even if it means… _death_ …"

Sally sniffled, "Death?"

He placed the shard down on the table and said to the men in white, "You there! Administer the operation on her left arm! I believe that she may need this weaponry, courtesy of me… I will be in my office. Make sure that she is well-prepared."

Sally asked, "Uh, darling? Brane, dear, would you have these men administer the anesthetic, so I can no feel the pain you're giving me?"

Brane paused, and then said, "No." and then he shut the door.

The men held her arm down, as they began to cut onto Sally's upper arm. They opened a small insert slit, above her arm, and cut deep inside. Sally was screaming in pain, as she was bleeding out. The second man in white carefully inserted the black shard into her arm, and pushed it inside her entire muscle tissue. They closed up the small cut, and wiped the blood off. Sally was moaning in complete pain, as she felt so much pain from the operation. The men in white stepped back, as Sally's arm started to bulge. She cried, "What's happening?"

Her arm turned completely black, and it started to bulge its muscles, producing a demonic aura of miasma, emitting from the pores. Her hand began to tremble, and would twitch lightly. Sally shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the meta labs, Budo arrived at a small cell. He used Ayame's keycard and entered through the door. He saw Azusa, lying in a small pillow. He walked to her and whispered, "Azusa… No… What have they done to you?"

Azusa looked at Budo and meowed sadly, "Meow… Mya… mya…"

He whispered, as he was forlorn, "I'm so sorry… I knew about what went on, but… I didn't expect you to be this… well… bizarre…"

Azusa reached her paw to him, as she was crying to him. He sniffled, "We'll try and save you, before it's too late… It's just… I'm not so sure if we ever found a way to cure this genetic mess-up."

She meowed to him, and sniffled, "Mew…"

She approached him, and licked his face. She laid on her chest and sniffled, "Mya… Nya-nya, nyan…"

He didn't understand what she said, but he knew the words from her were from her heart. Budo hugged her and whispered, "I love you, too, Azusa…"

As they cherished their moment, Ayame returned, adjusting her clothing. She moaned and rubbed her forehead, "Sorry I came late… Obuki, I mean, Yamabuki was a bit teased."

Budo asked, "Why are you sweating?"

Ayame blushed, as she turned away. He huffed, "Never mind. Tell me straight, Dr. Kajou… Will you fix her?"

Ayame said, "Well, first, lemme tell you what I know. Her body is already melded into her cat DNA, and apparently she has become one with her inner cat. However, from the data I received, this pussy here is already experiencing human emotions, and has most of her memories intact. She's the body of a cat, but deep down, she's the same girl that changed her to what she was."

He said, "And you can reverse it, right?"

She replied, "Indeed I do. Sadly, I know how to reverse the effects, but it needs a key element to the serum's counter-effects. Without it, she's going to stay a cat, forever. I'm sorry, Budo."

She added, as she placed the clipboard down, "However, I am generous of studies on her bodily structure, and I can keep her overnight for a couple more tests. After that, you're free to take her home, and treat her like she is your pet."

He complained, "WHAT? I can't do that! I do not even have any cat food!"

She replied, "It'll be alright. I will have someone bring in cans of food for her, every week. I'll send a slav-, uh, man to do the job, tomorrow morning. I'll give you a call, once she is ready to be discharged."

Budo nodded, as he explained, "Well, if it means to cure her, after you do more studies, so be it. Just bring her back safely."

Ayame smiled, as Budo said to Azusa, "I'm sorry… But I won't see you again, until tomorrow… Azusa…"

They hugged, as Azusa sobbed, "Myaaaa…"

Budo stepped back and sniffled, "It's hard to lose someone, only to miss her…"

Ayame smiled again, "Do not worry. Azusa will be under working condition, by tomorrow. As for the cure, I will let you know."

He bowed and said, "Thanks again. Please take good care of her."

He walked off, as Ayame called, "Just a minute!"

He stopped, as she explained, "One last thing… If you get Azusa back, tomorrow, make sure she is not visible to windows. Brane or anyone working for him may locate her and try to take her. I want you to protect her, at all times, or you may lose her, for good…"

He paused, as Ayame's gold eyes dimmed a bit, as she felt saddened, "I know it's not your fault… but Brane won't stop, until he gets what he wants… What he wants, he gets. Just care for her, understand? And don't lose her… In the meantime…"

She turned away, and then stopped talking. She walked to Azusa, and the door closed in front of Budo. He whispered, "Something strange is going on here… This woman… Why did she suddenly-? No, better not to think. But still, breaks my heart that Azusa will be in _her_ care… and I won't see her again, until tomorrow."

He left the building, as Ayame was tending to Azusa, wearing her red collar. She examined the chip inside the collar, and removed it. She then nodded and said, "Perfect. Brane's chip that can emit waves inside. However, my boss's chip… She will…"

She placed a new microchip onto the collar, and continued, "…undergo newer wavelengths."

Azusa felt the chip, as Ayame nodded, bowing her head. She then said, "Azusa…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Budo was walking home, as he was feeling uneasy. As he walked, he passed a girl with long black hair and a green bow, wearing a white summer dress. She asked, "Excuse me… Do you know where I can find the _Meta-Lab Research Facility?_ "

Budo said, "Oh, yes, ma'am. I just left the place, hours ago. It was down that way, straight ahead, and over the hill, on your right."

The girl bowed and said, "Thanks, sir."

She walked off, as he asked, "Incidentally, why are you headed there?"

The girl said, as she was worried, "UH, th-th-that's none of your business… Don't look at me!"

He asked, "Wait a minute… I remember you, without the mask! Weren't you one of those ninja performers back at the theme park, the other day?"

The girl barked, "SILLY! I'm no ninja, if that is what you're saying! And even so, I wouldn't be wearing a horrid mask like that! Begone from my sight, you hentai! I got personal business to tend to, and I'm in a hurry!"

She marched off, as he said, "Well, I'm not surprised." And then called to her, "Sorry, Miss! Didn't mean to make you angry! Uh, sorry for the mistake!"

He walked off and smiled, "Well, she obviously wants to ask questions… Huh… That girl… Was she an heiress?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Brane's lab, Sally was panting for air, as she was lying on the table, exhausted and tired. Brane said, "How goes the transformation?"

One doctor said, "A complete success. However, it will take time before the shard arm will be grafted into her muscles. Bed rest is all she needed, now."

He said, "Good. By this time, soon, we shall get my darling Azusa back."

He petted a panting Sally, as he said, "I'm sorry I had to do this, but you needed an upgrade. Now that I know where the cat is, we can have you retrieve it… Isn't that right?"

Sally moaned, saying nothing clear. He explained, "She's not responding. Her human state is overpowering the shard. Make sure that she learns to control it."

The doctor said, "Yes, sir."

She passed out, as he carried her off to her bedroom.

 **XXXXX**

Sally was lying in her bed, as Brane replied, sitting by her side, "It's only been minutes, and she should be awakened. Her arm may experience changed, by tomorrow. Mine, however, took an instant. I guess normal genes from inside another human's arm are a bit benign."

Sally's left arm was completely black, as he sat up. He then said, "Well, for what it's worth, she will be in need of bedrest. I will tend to her, tomorrow, if and when she wakes up. Such power she now holds, it'll be tough to endure it. I will bring her nutria and food for her, in case she wakes up hungry. And then, we shall test her powerful arm…"

He left with a smirk on his face, and shut the door to Sally's room. Sally was sleeping in her bed, as her arm remained charred black. Suddenly, the skin on her arm started to pulsate a bit, and started to produce a sharpening gleam onto its forearm.

* * *

The next morning, Budo was waiting for an important phone call, waiting for Dr. Kajou to return. A knock on the door was made, as he approached it. It was a girl in a revealing white uniform and blue cap, with long black hair done in a ponytail, green eyes, and huge breasts. Budo gasped, "Huh? You're…"

The girl said in a robotic voice, holding a huge box, "Hello. Dr. Ayame Kajou. Has brought you. Your supplies. For. _Azusa. Nakano._ "

Budo thought, "That's the same girl I ran into, yesterday. Strange."

He said, "Uh, thanks."

The girl bowed and said, "Have a nice day."

She turned around and walked slowly to the black car. Budo then noticed a microchip on the back of her neck. He called, "Excuse me, Miss?"

She stopped, as Budo asked, "Uh… Haven't we met before?"

She replied, "… … …I do not think so. Please excuse me."

She went in, as Budo thought, "She… She has the same chip as the Yamabuki girl. What is going on?"

He shook his head and said, "Nah. She doesn't look like her. She'd call me a hentai, whatever that is. Anyways, I'm glad she remembered to get me the cat supplies."

He picked up the box and went inside. He brought the food in and opened the crate. He then said, "Hmm… So, this is necessary cat food… Cans of cat food… tuna… shrimp… turkey and cheese… paté… Cat treats… Ugh, catnip… two bottles of fresh milk… a cat bowl and water dish… OH, and even a catnip mouse and cat toys."

He smiled, "She thinks of everything! I should thank Dr. Kajou for-."

He found a note and read it, " _Dear Budo, These are useful supplies for your Azusa, once you pick her up today. Results show of her entire body to be inconclusive, but her catlike behavior remains. For now I will study more on a cure to reverse Brane's evil control. For now, we'll inform you today of picking up Azusa Nakano from the lab.  
P.S. – Make sure that she is not visible to the outside world, at all, to avoid suspicion, and to avoid Brane. Please make sure of it.  
Dr. Ayame Kajou_"

He smiled, "Thanks…"

As he prepared, the phone rang. He then whispered, as he stared at the phone, still ringing.

 **XXXXX**

Back at Sally's room, she was waking up from her long sleep. Brane said to her, "Ah, how are you feeling?"

Sally moaned, "My arm… What did you do to me?"

He held her left arm and smiled, "Ah… Perfect. You look rather perfect, as my fiancé of a weapon."

She looked at her arm, and then stepped out of bed. She looked into a mirror and held her left arm up. She giggled, and then started to cackle demonically. She swung her left arm and destroyed the mirror. She then turned to the bed, laughing manically, and started to tear apart the bedframe. She went crazy, as she was trashing her own room. Brane asked, "Huh? Sally? Calm dow-! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She went berserk, as she cackled evilly, "My arm… HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AAAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Her eyes went demonic and bugged out, as she shrieked, "I am your true love, Brane! I match! Now we match, as we are one, by blood and weaponry! You made me… You made me… You created me…"

She hollered, as she swung at him, "YOU MADE ME A FREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

 **SLASH! CLANG!  
** She swung at him, but he blocked it with his right arm. He cried out, "Sally, control yourself!"

Sally was gone, as she started to lose her mind. She shoved him down and laughed, "Cats! Cats! You love cats? You want a cat? I'll find a cat! A CAT FOR YOU TO KEEP FOREVER, SO IT WON'T RUN AWAY!"

She hollered, " **MY LOVE FOR YOU DEPENDS ON IT! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

 **SMASH!  
** She threw a huge dresser towards the window, and she escaped through it, running out of the lab, and into the outside world. Brane stepped aside, as he smiled, "I love that woman… she's my type of crazy."

He then held a radio and called, "Uh, maintenance personnel, we have a major problem in my darling Sally's room… Yeah… Prepare her room and rebuild her window, upon her return."

He walked off, as he said, "And now, we wait. I'm sure she remembered where the cat is."

Outside the lab, Sally was rushing into the city, completely demented and insane, as she called, "Hunh… Huuuuuuuuuuunh… Huuuuuuuuuuuunh… Here, kitty, kitty… Here, kitty, kitty… Pretty kitty… Do you want to pet the kitty? Yes… I want to pet the kitty… Brane wants his kitty… I will get his kitty… Do you want to kill the kitty? Yes! I want to kill the kitty… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sally's mind and insanity has overstepped her orders from her fiancé. She went off to find Azusa, and to kill her, herself.


	6. Chapter 6

As Sally continues her pursuit for Azusa, she arrived at the apartment of Yoko. She leapt up to the window, and then hissed, "Where is she?"

She smashed through the window and stepped inside, ignoring the shards of glass. She called out, "Here, kitty, kitty… Come out and play, kitty… My darling kitty… I have a new toy for you…"

She looked around the house, as she was searching for Azusa _and_ Yoko. She whispered, "If that cat-lover/human-hater is somewhere, she dies. NO ONE harbors my love's beautiful kitty cat."

She looked around the living room, and then went completely demented. She swung her arms around and smashed everything in the room, destroying it into pieces. She hollered, " **WHERE ARE YOU? YOU DAMNABLE FELINE! I WILL GUT YOU LIKE THE FISH THAT YOU HAVE EATEN!** "

She tossed the couch and bookshelves down and hollered, " **YOU WON'T RUN AWAY! I WILL FIND YOU, YOU FUCKING PUSSY! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU, YOU GODDAMN FELINE?** "

She kept trashing the place, as Yoko was coming home, seeing her house being ransacked. She saw the broken window outside and gasped, "What the-? A BURGLAR?! No, how can he break in, if I live a couple floors up? Where's his Bat-Hook? Bah!"

She rushed inside the building and snarled, "I bet he's got insurance. I sure as hell don't… well, he better not steal my belongings."

She raced up to her apartment, and headed to her house. Sally was continuing to trash the place, until Yoko arrived at the front door. Yoko gasped, "YOU!"

Sally snarled, "Where is Azusa?"

Yoko cried, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOME? WHY WOULD YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING? And HOW?"

Sally showed her black scaly arm, as it was completely black and shiny, up to her shoulder, with a shiny gleam in her forearm and wrist. Yoko gasped in fear, "No way… You never had that! Where did you-?"

Sally hissed, as she held her arm up, "Now… I won't ask again… Where is the cat? If you don't cooperate, I will destroy something more valuable than material possessions…"

Yoko stammered, as she whimpered, "I think I know what you meant. Murder! First, invasion of my household, breaking and entering, destruction of property, and now murder? What's your deal with this Azusa girl?"

Sally roared, and slashed onto Yoko. She dodged out of the way, and then sighed, "Good grief. I was tending to the cat, and I had to be part of the problem? Fine, freak! I'm not telling you, since Azusa was a lab ra-! Okay, maybe a lab _cat_. But I'm not telling you where she is! You crapped all over it, after you broke into my house and destroyed my belongings!"

She kicked the broken lamp towards her, and Sally deflected it. Yoko called out, "BRING IT, BITCH! I can't wait to tear you into ribbons!"

She thought, as she panicked, "That left arm of hers. It's like some sort of obsidian Vendetta Corse. What does she even want with me? It's that cat girl's fault! I gave the Azusa girl a good home, we sent her away to be treated, and _this_ is happening! What am I doing with myself?"

Sally lunged at her, but Yoko avoided the blade strikes from her left arm. Yoko thought, "She's not some sort of evil woman who goes into a murderous rampage… This girl's a fucking killing machine! The eyes prove it!"

Sally hollered, "DIE!"

She slashed downwards, but Yoko avoided the blade, slashed near her crotch, as she was sitting on the floor. Yoko held up a stone tablet and smashed it onto Sally's face. Her glasses fell, and her face was lightly bleeding. Yoko snarled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU PSYCHO!"

She lunged at her, strangling her with her right arm, while Yoko was pinned down. Yoko was thinking, as she was losing air, "This is nuts… I'm going to die… And her with that switchblade knife for a lefty flip…"

Sally glared at her, "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where… is… Azusa?"

 **PTOO!  
** Yoko spat at her face, as Sally snarled, "You… BIG MISTAKE, YOU WHORE!"

 **SLASH!  
** Yoko threw sand into Sally's eyes, and blinded her. The sand was in a small aquarium that Sally destroyed. Yoko growled, as she was running off, getting away from the demented woman with a black blade arm. Sally hollered, "You can run, but you cannot hide… I WILL FIND YOU… **AND I WILL KILL YOU!** "

 **SLASH!  
** She slashed off the door, and it collapsed all over Yoko. Sally then stopped and found a wayward business card. She then said, as she picked it up, "Hmm… You went and dropped her off… at _this_ place?"

She approached Yoko's wayward body, lying faced down and unconscious, and said, "I see… You gave her to _that freak_? Dr. Ayame Kajou… Hmm… Interesting… I see that Brane told me about the woman that stole Brane's grant in college… and was unfairly expelled, because his experiments were… _unordinary_. But time moved on… If _anyone_ is unorthodox around here, it's Dr. Kajou! Or, dare I say it… Ayame?"

She smirked, "Well, you're so lucky… I have a date with a Meta Researcher… and Brane's lost kitty… and YOU… have a date… with DEATH!"

 **STAB!  
** She stabbed the middle of the door, and Yoko was limp. Sally pulled out her left arm and was doused in blood. She smirked, and then escaped through the broken window. As she disappeared, everything was silent, while Yoko was lying on the ground, badly injured. But she wasn't bleeding. She moaned, "Damn it… I knew that dark red paint bottle had saved my ass. Ungh… She thinks I'm dead, and she's headed to the Meta-Labs. Ugh… But I can't move…"

She crawled out of the door and said, "I have to call Cassie, and have her come pick me up."

She held up her iPhone and dialed the number to Cassie. She called, "Hello, Cassie? Cassie? Come on, pick up… Pick up… Where are you?"

A ringing tone was made, as Yoko was waiting for her. She growled, as she went to voicemail, "Cassie, it's Yoko! Bad news! You know that demented woman that wanted that cat freak? Well… I hate to tell you, but… She just demolished my house and ruined my belongings! Can you come over and pick me up? I'm rather injured myself… Also, can I bunk with you, until the pain and the heat goes away? I'll explain, when we get there… Just come over, damn it! Anyways, I have to go. Bye."

She hung up and moaned, "Urgh… I hate that four-eyed crazy woman… Not Cassie, she's cool. But… Azusa is in grave danger… but I can't seem to help out. I'll come around. But why didn't Cassie pick up? She's usually at home."

What Yoko didn't know was that on the way to Yoko's house, Sally ran into Cassie, far away from the city. Her body was found lying on the ground, faced down, bloodied and cut up, with her right arm out and her glasses broken. Sally killed Cassie, on the way to Yoko's house, on the hunt for Azusa. And Yoko had no idea what happened.

* * *

At the labs, Budo arrived at the front entrance, as he called out, "Hello? Dr. Kajou?"

He walked forward, as Ayame appeared to him, as she was in her clothes, but with her hair done in a long tuxedo braid, and wearing glasses. She then stared at him, in a blank emotionless stare. He then asked, "Huh? Oh. It's you. Ahem! Sorry, but you called me, earlier today. I'm Budo, and I came to pick up my darling girlfriend, I mean, Azusa…"

Ayame nodded, as she said, "Understood. Follow me."

She walked slowly, as he followed her. He then asked, "Huh? She seemed… a bit normal… When she called me, she was like a machine… or, for that matter, a voice recording."

 _Budo picked up the phone and then said, "Hello?"_

 _It was Ayame, as she said, "Good morning. I am Dr. Ayame Kajou. Please come over to pick up: Azusa. Nakano. We have concluded procedure, and she is ready to be picked up. Come at your earliest, as we are open, until 10pm."_

 _Budo was confused, as he asked, "Huh?"_

 _The phone clicked off, and he was hung up._

He thought, "Though, she is normal now… One hopes, aside from her hugely inane and dirty mouth."

He asked, "Hey, you feeling okay?"

She responded, "Negative. Feeling woozy, after cramming. Finished with the testing."

As they were walking, Budo saw a microchip on the back of her neck. He gasped, "Huh? Like before, with those other two… but… But why?"

Ayame approached the door and opened it. She stepped in, as Azusa was waiting by the cage. Budo asked, "Okay, listen… I know Azusa's alright, but…"

She responded, "The little cat is healthy, and is under your care. DO NOT forward this to the one called Brane."

Budo asked, "Uh… Hold on…"

Azusa went to him, and hugged him in his arms. He then asked Ayame, "Wait… Are you-? Hold on, Dr. Kajou… What are you talking about? You told me that it's inconclusive!"

Ayame responded, "Affirmative."

Her wrist beeped, as she held it up and said, "I must go. Please take care."

Budo grabbed her arm and said, "NO! What's going on here? Who are you really? And why do you know so much about Brane? And why did you have that microchip on your neck, like Yamabuki!"

Ayame responded, " _Response: 1: I am Dr. Ayame Kajou. 2: Brane is an evil man who turns innocent girls into pets, and uses them for his pleasure and happiness. 3: Negative. Yamabuki's name is Obuki._ "

He then nodded and said, "Okay… Now answer me this… _What_ are you?"

Ayame responded, as she tilted her head back, "Responding…"

She calmed down, and clasped onto his body, and hugged him into her bosom. She then regained her senses and said, "Sorry… I needed some sexual stimulus, before I die down."

She let go, as she said, "Fully charged. I just needed someone in my cleavage, for some battery power."

Budo asked, "Huh? You're a-? You're a robot?"

Ayame responded, "Negative. Cyborg. 75% of my body is human."

She explained, "My secret's out. I'm a researcher for this Meta Human facility, but an accident rendered me as a sort of half-human abomination… My boss rebuilt me, as a way to preserve my life, but… It all went horribly wrong."

Budo asked, "So, your story about Brane… it was-."

"All true. Only I left out the parts that you weren't supposed to know. You see… Brane did this to me…"

She revealed herself, and then opened her small panel above her breasts, showing chrome parts and wires, with some organs connected to her. She then said, "It's more of a biological life extension module. My brain and bodily parts were still alive, including _these_ babies…"

She shook her breasts and added, "…but it's a very difficult procedure."

"How did it happen?"

Ayame said, "I was angry by the fact he did this. It was moments after he was expelled from the university, after his project went south, instantly. The moment that my research became noticed, Brane vowed payback against me. One night, after I left to continue my studies, he somehow attacked me with his body. And I don't mean body parts, like his penis. Ew! Who'd attack that? I meant that he tried to kill me with his cold black arms…"

"Black arms?"

"Yeah, and NOT that kind of black. I mean, _pitch_ black… charcoal… obsidian… blackness… It was like a raptor's arms. I never expected someone to produce such weaponry, even at a young age. Well, moments after that, he'd end up killing me, leaving me in a bloodied mess, slashing into my entire body, including my heart and lungs. I was out like a light… until the men that supported me came to my aide, and found most of my body demolished. I would've been dead by morning, if I had not been rescued. Afterwards, they rebuilt me with this sexy as fuck titanium body, but with my boobs and sexy waist still intact. Of course, masturbating to myself was difficult."

She beeped, as she spazzed a bit, " _Error! Filtering behavioral outbursts!_ "

She said, "Sorry… I'm limited to saying what I want to say, for a time being. Story of my life…"

She looked at her wrists, as its bracelet was white, "Whenever my bracelet flashed red, my battery would drain. I wanted some warmness and sexual feeling… before the darkness returned… I was a machine… a freak… but I was built to help people, and to stop the man that did this to me. Soon, when I was out of juice, I was helpless to continue studies. I was working on one of the girls that was used by Brane, turning her into a monkey. I collapsed, and was on the floor, realizing that my body was about to perish… and this girl broke free and fondled at these. That monkey… She wasn't just a pervert… she was a savior. When I woke up, I had the men work on her, while I had to perform upgrades to maintain my battery life. If my battery life goes zero, I die. My brain would go out, I would stop breathing, and my entire nervous system would be shut down… and then…"

She turned away, and whispered, "…and then, the microchip. It saved my life… and made me what I am. A mysterious woman came to me, and gave me a newfound power. She and I worked together, and we would study on how to reverse the molecular body structures that Brane caused. And so far, no luck."

Budo asked, "Who was this woman? Did _she_ save your life, too? Or are you going to say that it was one of those Metas."

Ayame said, " _Negative. Classified information._ All I know is that she has pink hair and a top hat, a full-on white theater mask, and alabaster skin. It was like she was a ghost… with a dark rose pink suit and cape, and even had this thing for _revenge_. I can't say her name… and even so, this woman was already dead. It could've been a sort of lost spirit, wandering in limbo, wanting a chance to redeem herself. And that's when she showed me the chip… This chip, on my neck. She and I agreed that we will stop Brane, by any means; even if it means to do something to ourselves…"

She complained, "Until I later learned that he had a fiancé, who is ten times crazier than him!"

He said, "I see… So, about Azusa, is she going to be cured?"

She replied, "I do not know. But my superiors and I will be able to fix this matter… Once we find a key element to this evil concoction that Brane caused, I will inform you. In the meantime, take care of Azusa for me…"

She turned around and adjusted her hair, "You know everything now… but I suggest you leave, and never return. I will inform you of the cure, once we have it resolved."

Budo stated, "Right. But… I have one more question… Does Brane know exactly where you are?"

Sirens were made, as Ayame called, "Intruder alert! YOU, GET AZUSA OUT OF HERE, AND AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!"

He asked, as she ran to the computer, "What's going on?"

Ayame viewed the monitor, as she saw Sally, coming closer to the facility. She snarled, "Shit! It's Sally. This is his fiancé. And she's demented as a-, _insert pornographic reference_."

She shook her head, as he whispered, "Brane… But… Look at this woman's arm!"

Ayame said, "Oh, my… Hmm… Maybe I can work something in this. I may examine how and why she got this arm. You make sure that you leave this place, and I'll try and subdue this monster. If not, it was a pleasure seeing you again… I am only alive to assist people… and save lives."

Budo remarked, as he and Azusa were leaving, "Even if you are half-robot now, you're still you. Make sure you hold her off, so Azusa and I will escape."

Ayame ordered, "Take the back way. She'll enter the front way. And then haul ass out of here!"

Budo smiled, "Right! Azusa!"

Azusa meowed, as she hopped onto Budo's arms. He moaned, as he was staggering, "Ungh… You're heavy for a smaller version of my girlfriend."

He raced off, as Sally was outside, viewing the entire building. She whispered, "So, _she's_ in here, too. Very well… Azusa, time to play… We'll play… **_Funeral!_** "

She rushed towards the building and smashed through the windows. She raced towards Ayame's office, as Budo was already heading to the back exit way. Sally was closer, as Ayame called out, " _Attention, all units. Suit up and prepare to attack. Intruder has entered the building._ "

Sally appeared, as she glared, "Dr. Kajou… or should I say… _Artificial Intelligence Automatic Meta Engineer._ "

Ayame responded, "AIAME. Affirmative. They changed the I to a Y, to make my name sensible; and for the record, it's my cyber body. You will disperse and leave. You are to not enter the building and go to your murderous spree. Your plans are already exposed."

Sally chuckled, as Ayame glared, "Failed to see humor on this."

Sally laughed, "You're a fool… such a robo-bore… Brane, my fiancé, killed you. How are you alive? Someone just monkeyed with your life."

She stared at her, "Unless I will kill you, permanently, Kajou, you tell me where Azusa is."

Ayame stepped back and called, "You're not touching one hair on that girl. She's already gone."

Sally held up her blade arm and said, "Very well… If you won't talk, then I shall turn you into a lifeless pile of burning shrapnel!"

Ayame stepped back and called, "Negative! You will be defeated, you maniac! Obuki! Enju! Come forward! Attack this intruder!"

Yamabuki and Enju appeared, in ninja attire. Yamabuki was in her green ninja outfit, while Enju, the girl in black hair, was in her black ninja outfit. The ninjas said, "Yes, Dr. Kajou."

Sally growled, "Three against one?"

Ayame said, "You're not leaving here, alive."

Sally stated, "I'm going to kill you, and your ninja friends… and I can turn them in to Brane, and turn them into cuddly bear cubs."

Yamabuki held up her paintbrush and spoke, "That is why. You will not. Escape."

Enju called, "Prepare."

Ayame smirked, as Sally growled, "You… You rotten cunt…"

Ayame barked, "HEY! _I'm_ the one who should say that! I'm the only character in these fanfics that can say dirty words that no one could ever say!"

Sally and Ayame fought each other, as Yamabuki and Enju support her.

Meanwhile, Budo and Azusa escaped, as they avoided being spotted by Sally. Budo said, "It's not safe here, anymore. But I'm sure you're home now. Now, come on."

Azusa meowed, as she giggled, "Meow… Mew…"

She licked him, as Budo said, "Come on. Let's go home."

They returned to Budo's house, not looking back at the drama that goes on. But…

Inside, Sally was being cornered, as Ayame held her arms up, "Sally. You are Brane's love interest. It's time you'd be exterminated."

Yamabuki and Enju prepared to fight, as Sally lashed out her shard arm and said, "Very well… ALL THREE OF YOU WILL DIE!"

She began to raise her arm up, as everyone prepared to fight her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sally stares down at Ayame Kajou and her two ninjas, Yamabuki (or Obuki, as she is called) and Enju (the girl from the other day, when she met with Budo). She slashes her shard arm at the helpless doctor, but avoids it. She called, "Your fiancé has got nothing on me! Do you think I'm _that_ stupid? It was the blade arm you possess that made me this way!"

Sally called, "Ah, you remembered. I guess you've forgotten that this can never be broken off!"

 **SLASH!  
** Yamabuki slashed off the arm and said, " _Target neutralized_."

Sally moaned in pain and cried, "AAAAAGH! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Ayame said, "You're helpless, without it! It may be a weaponized limb, but it's still a limb. OOH! That arm, I want that for my battery life… What? I get aroused by that."

Sally smiled, "You're a fool… Have you also forgotten why this is my lovely Brane's shard arm?"

Her arm regenerated, as it shone in a black shine. She held it up and said, "Are you impressed? Now then…"

Ayame scanned, " _Analysis: Brane's lover's blade arm is powerful, but can also regenerate, after being hacked off._ "

She said, "So be it. Enju! Obuki! Take her down. I think this might be the key."

Yamabuki and Enju surrounded the demented Sally, as Ayame picked up her arm. Sally called, "What are you doing?"

Ayame said, "This may be linked to your husband's evil DNA metamorphosis of these girls. This is _no longer_ your arm… This is rather a small piece of scientific study. Let's see if we can prove this theory… _Katanas preparing. Hack off her body parts, to see if anything else can regenerate from within._ "

They prepared the katanas, as Sally barked, "Oh, no, you're not. You're not letting me get away with murder! I want my husband's kitty!"

She slashed at the swords, breaking them into pieces, as Enju called, "Master! She is too strong!"

Yamabuki added, "Disperse now!"

Ayame said, "No, not yet."

She slashed towards the ninjas, and then headed towards the doctor. Ayame stepped back, and Sally slashed downwards. She avoided the strike, as Sally shouted, "HOLD STILL! AND GIVE BACK MY SEVERED ARM!"

Ayame stayed in place, and then responded, "Negative. You are a threat. Your fiancé, your lover, he made me this way."

Sally shouted, "Just a waste of space cyborg that still enjoys S&M! Stop cowering behind your sex paradise, and fight me seriously!"

She was zapped by lightning, as Enju posed, "Stand down, evil being. You shall be. Disposed of."

Ayame moaned, "Enju, Obuki, kill her!"

She stated, "If I cannot immobilize you, I can use your body for study."

Enju zapped her again, as Sally moaned, "Ungh… What is this…? This power… It's like…"

She dropped to one knee, as Yamabuki held up a sheet of paper. She produced a tall axe and said, "This is your end. Prepare to die."

Sally rolled away, as Ayame called, "STOP HER!"

Sally approached the doors, and then snarled, "Blast! If I know what goes on here, I would've asked questions, than kill two innocent lives! I have to retreat!"

Enju responded, "You will not escape, fool."

Yamabuki added, "You will never get Azusa, again. She is at Budo's home, and he is tending to her, right now."

Ayame gasped, as Sally smirked evilly, "Thank you, _Obuki_ … Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… You led me to my prize. I'm done playing swordfight with you three losers! Azusa will come home to me, **AND THIS BUDO DIES IN MY HANDS!** "

She dashed out the door, but halted, as she spotted a woman, as described by Ayame. She was a woman with pink hair, with a top hat, a rose suit and cape, and a white mask. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were light green. She then added, "That is why… You… must die."

Enju and Yamabuki kneeled to her, as Sally gasped, "Huh? Who are you?"

The woman said, "The grim reaper. I'm more of their follower."

Ayame bowed and said in a robotic voice, "Mistress. You came, at last. Sally. Her name. She is Brane's lover."

The woman held the cane to her chest and said, "So, you're Brane's pet… no offense to his other projects. I do believe _you_ had a hand at it?"

Sally gulped and said, "This… What is she? Her emerald eyes… it's like… Her diamond eyes… like staring at death itself…"

She prepared to strike, but the woman jabbed her with her black cane. It pierced into her chest, as Sally gagged, "No… Brane… wants her… kitty…"

The woman said, "Brane is only in the way of _my_ revenge. And what I say… goes… You… cannot leave here alive."

Ayame called, "Mistress, shall I summon the ninjas to kill the woman?"

The woman said, "No… This one's mine."

Sally held her chest and growled, "That aura… You're… You can't be her! You were supposed to be dead! How are you alive?"

The woman tipped her hat and said, "Oh, I have my theories… I'm going to dissect you into nothing. The shard arm makes you invincible, but not immortal."

 **SLASH!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
She was sliced off from her blade arm, and said, "AAAAAAAGH! YOU BITCH!"

The woman laughed, "Where's your blade arm now? I want to see it…"

She called to her slaves, "Laugh!"

Yamabuki and Enju laugh robotically, as the woman said, "So?"

Sally's blade arm regrew, as Sally moaned in constant pain. The woman said, "Constant pain. I liked it. But still, I love the pain you received, and shout to the heavens how much it hurts badly. Now, whatever the reason, we have no hate on Brane… No. He's a failure at being Brane… just like all those who ridiculed and ignored me in the past."

 **SLASH!  
** She hacked off her right arm, the non-blade arm, and said, "But I digress! Because of being a failure… It gave me… state of mind. Peace of mind. You, however, have no resolve… no drive… no passion… YOU, are a failure at being… uh, what's her name again?"

Sally held her wound and growled, "It doesn't matter… You can't give me negative words… all because you work from limbo, and rise up to the heavens, just to save a precious kitten! Azusa is Brane's kitten, and not yours! It's also mine! MINE! **MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME? MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!** "

The woman laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! DID YOU HEAR THAT? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MINE? AS IN HERS? WAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!** "

She laughed long and loudly, with her eyes demonic and insane, as Sally asked, "Wow… And they called _me_ psychotic?"

The woman unmasked herself, and then said, "You think that everything's yours? I have _better_ plans. I care not of the boy and her cat girl. At least, not yet. I, Mistress Makie Sasaki, will have my revenge! And if your fiancé has a problem with that, say it to my face. My qualms are not for him. I care not of his evil plans for retaliation, all because it was YOU, Sally! YOU caused this! YOU made these demons! YOU turned these innocent lives into demonic beasts! It was all you, and your husband somehow gave you a sliver of his DNA, to become one of _his_ rats. How I know about it, I will not tell you! You caused so much trouble, as does Brane, when she hurt my precious AIAME."

Ayame bowed, "Yes, master. I live to serve."

She was reverted to robot form, as she added, "Question: kill Sally or spare her. I predict the former."

Makie smiled, as she said, "Well… from the looks of her body, I say that she's killed enough. But… maybe we can cure this Azusa girl. You think you can do that, AIAME?"

Ayame replied, "Negative. Must have product of source, before administering the cure. Disembowelment, dissection, decapitation, and other means of studying her bodily functions will be perfect for answers."

Sally snarled, "You're not turning ME into one of your LAB RATS!"

She slashed at Makie, severing her into half, and then ran out of the door. But she reemerged, unscathed, and then chased after Sally. Sally was running for her life, as Makie called, "IT'S TOO LATE! YOUR FATE'S BEEN SEALED!"

Her eyes turned demonic and red, and she was flying through the hallways. Sally kept running and shouted, "NO! They're not even human, anymore! I have to return to Brane, and give him the full report! This banshee of a mistress! WHO IS SHE?"

Makie appeared in front of her and then shrilled, holding up a long sword, " **DIE!** "

 **SLASH!  
** She cut off Sally's left shoulder, in-between her joints, near her upper body. The blade arm fell, as Makie smirked, "Now… You cannot regenerate your limbs, anymore… One fatal flaw – up to the shoulder, your arm regenerates. But severed from a normal area of your body, then it's negated."

She had become armless, as she gagged, "No… N-n-n-n-no… You wouldn't… Spare me…"

She kicked her down to her knees, and then Makie held her sword to her neck, "You know too much, murderer. Woe upon you, you demonic vixen. My friend and I have seen through your scheme. I was thinking of giving you my patented chips to make you one of my slaves… but I changed my mind."

Makie cackled, as Sally sobbed, bleeding from her wounds, "No… Please, I haven't done anything wrong…"

Makie glared at her and said, "Brane… doesn't know… that you're dead. Sleep…"

 **SLASH!  
** She decapitated Sally, and then hissed, "One day… Brane… We'll meet. You will be judged for your acts of cruelty… For now… I must…"

She put the sword away, as Enju bowed, "Excellent kill, Master."

She and Yamabuki bowed, as Makie said, "Inform AIAME. We must relocate shop, this instant. Your ninja friends may also find us. As for the boy and his cat, we'll do what we can."

She grinned and added, "Besides… It's no fun to have one of my slaves be just an adorable kitten, now is it?"

She ordered Ayame, "AIAME, gather the cadaver. Find the cure and get on it, post haste, before the ne'er-do-wells know."

She walked off, as Ayame gathered the parts of Sally. Makie disappeared, after that, as Enju and Yamabuki remained in place, with their hands held together.

* * *

That night, Budo was cleaning up Azusa, as she was having a bath. Budo said, "Well, it may not be until tomorrow, but… At least I still have you, babe…"

Azusa meowed, "Nya-nya…"

She kissed him, as he sobbed, "I don't know how will it take, but it's good to see you home. I love you so much… I can't lose you again, darling…"

He seethed, "But I swear, if I find that Brane bastard, I will make him talk, and tell me how to cure you, Azusa… He cannot be this violent, but I swear… I will protect you."

He hugged her tightly, as Azusa was meowing loud, trying to let go. But he stopped and held her lightly. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you're gentle and small."

They left, as they get ready for bed. Budo was happy for Azusa to finally be home. But he was unsure about her new life as a cat.

* * *

Days passed, as Budo was tending to his girlfriend pet, Azusa. As time went by, Budo was caring her, like she was a real cat. Azusa's body remained the same, only she now has bushy black fur, and with her red collar. Budo said, as he was giving her the food, "Here you are… Azusa, eat your food."

She responded and nodded, "Mya…"

She started to eat, as Budo watched on in sadness, "Huh… If only you'd talk… You help yourself, and then we'll play a bit."

He walked off, as Azusa was enjoying her food. He relaxed on the couch and was reading a book. Just then, a knock on the door was made. He asked, "Huh? What was that?"

He approached the door, as it was a girl with long red hair, and a black dress. It was Yoko.

"You Budo?" She asked.

He said, "Who are you?"

Yoko said, "Yoko Higure… A Dr. Kajou told me about you, and this girlfriend ca-. There she is!"

She ran to Azusa, as Budo called, "Uh, Miss, what are you-?"

She kneeled to Azusa, as Yoko growled, "I see… She's a lot frisky now. Hey, listen… About your girlfriend… I'm sorry. I heard from the doc, and-."

"Yeah, I know. You were the one that brought her there?"

"I did. When I learned that she was recovered, I wanted to thank her. But by the time I arrived, the area was vacant. It was like they vanished. But I did learn who it was that cared for this cat. And that was you."

She then stated, "I overheard about this Brane asshole, and I want to join you into finding this guy."

Budo asked, "Why? You _did_ tend to her, after she was made this way. You don't have a grudge on her…"

Yoko snarled, "Because… … …He killed my best friend, Cassie. His fiancé, actually, but it was his fault. I learned about what happened to her, and I was livid. Blade marks, her chest was cut open, and her face was bloodied. I couldn't bear it. That asshole hurt my best friend!"

She was furious, as she was also in tears. He whispered, "Oh my goodness. You're okay? You're upset."

She grabbed his collar and shouted, "DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME OR EVEN TOUCH ME, YOU BASTARD! I DON'T LIKE YOU! MY FRIEND IS DEAD, AND YOU'RE MORE INTO THIS THAN I DO!"

She let go and was jittery. Budo said, "Would it make you feel better if you would like some tea?"

Yoko nodded, and agreed, "Thank you…"

She sat down on the couch, as Budo went to prepare tea. Yoko was furious, as she was stricken over Cassie's death, caused by Sally. And she blamed Brane for this. Although Azusa and Budo have reunited and lived happily, the drama wasn't over between them and the evil Brane.

* * *

At Brane's mansion, he held up a wedding ring and said, "Sally…"

The day before, he learned of what became of his fiancé, and was heartbroken. But he then said, as he held the ring, "My love… For this honor, I will avenge you. I will find my darling Azusa, and keep her company, for years on end. No one steals away my pet, and gets away with it."

He sat up and said, "If you want something done right, you'd do it yourself."

He held his bladed shard arms and cackled, "Now, my dear little animal stealer… Whoever you are, I will be the true blade of justice towards you. You have my Azusa, and you will die… even if I have to search through the entire Earth to find her _or_ you."

He grinned evilly, as he swore to find the man that stole his Azusa away, to avenge Sally.


	8. Chapter 8

Yoko was in bed, that night, as Budo said, "Here you go, Yoko. I hope you don't mind the stay, since you've lost your home."

Yoko sighed, "Truthfully, most of my stuff was destroyed, and I was left homeless. None of my stuff was insured… And this idiot with a switchblade arm comes in and destroys everything!"

He said, "Well, she won't attack us, that's for sure… And even so, she'll pay for killing your friend, the other day."

Yoko smiled, "Thanks. I promise I won't be a burden here… And only because I don't like you, but I'm left with nothing…"

He then asked, "Say… I never asked… Why do you hate people?"

Yoko groaned, as she lied down, "People are so rude… so mean… All they care about is themselves… They talk and talk, and they can do whatever they want and whatever they say… They think they brave… but they are just pompous and rude. Whatever happened to normal qualities? They say "NO", the always treat you like shit, they become demanding, they always act their way, it pisses me off that humans are so giving that they'd take from you!"

Budo asked, "Humans? You mean-."

Yoko huffed, "I'm human, too… but I sometimes wished that I was your girlfriend… A cat!"

She added, "But still, I do like people, sometimes… Humans are built with a choice bar, and it's locked always to NO!"

He said, "That's not true. We can make our own choices. What makes you so sure about that?"

Yoko groaned, as she explained, "Years ago, before I met you, I was working at a small shop in New York. I was traveling overseas, learning of the beauty of the city life… that is, until my boss kept ordering me around, saying I need to do as they say. I'm an adult, and I do what I want. I don't care if I get fired! But he kept telling me that you're doing this, and that's final. Do I want a raise? NO! Should I take a break? NO! Can I take time off? Oh, no! And finally, after one week of this backbreaking labor, I walked out. I told him that he can take it and-."

"Eh-eh! That's alright… It's nice to vent."

"After that, I left New York, and returned to Boston… only to realize that times have changed in this city… more than this damn country! So I relocated to Japan, and I decided to take a breather… But then, this… I mean, I'm okay with cats and pets, but humans dressed as cats, or humans becoming cats, it's ridiculous! But I do feel serene…"

Yoko griped, "But this whole thing… This Brane asshole… He had the gall to kill my best friend, and you… You had to care for a cat that Brane wants. You ever thought of that? You ever done something to defend yourself, rather than run? I would."

He nodded, as she lied down on her pillow. He said, "I know what you're saying. The next time I meet this Brane… I want to punish him, myself… for you, your friend, and for Azusa. Right now, they're going to cure her. I hope you don't mind."

Yoko sighed, "I can wait… But the minute you find that cure, I'm gone! I don't want to get involved in this, since this freak turned her into a feline."

She said to him, "Would you do me a favor? Take good care of Azusa. I know in her heart that she misses you. Human or feline, she is still Azusa, and she does love you. Me, however… I'm not sure if I can ever be happy, again."

She fell asleep, as he said, "Thank you."

Just then, the phone rang, as he answered it. He asked, "Hello?"

It was Dr. Kajou. She said, "Hello. Budo. This is Dr. Kajou, and I'm calling to tell you that we have found a part of the problem. A woman with a blade arm invaded our lab, but we have restrained her. However, we've yet to find the cure, as we speak… but…"

He said, "Good! I'll come to your lab and-."

She replied, "Negative! You are to stay in your domicile. I mean, how about I come over tomorrow and tell you more?"

He then asked her, "You still feeling okay?"

She stated, "I'm fine. I just… got a head rush, after the chip in my neck helped revitalized me. Anyways, have a good evening. End call."

She hung up, as he said, "I wonder what that was about. _End call_. If I didn't know better, I'd say she's a full-on robot. But this Brane guy did it to her… and to Azusa."

He approached a meowing Azusa, as he said, petting her, "It's alright. I'm here. Your new roommate is just ornery, after tonight. Come on, I'll take you to my bed."

He carried Azusa in his arms and left to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Ayame knocked on the door, as Budo answered it. He said, "Oh, Doctor."

She bowed and said, "I'm sorry for the emergency… but I had to come over and help you. For now, I'd like to see Azusa."

He said, "She's with Yoko, playing. Would you like to come in?"

She replied, "Yes. Thank you."

She walked in, as she saw Azusa in the living room. Yoko gasped, "YOU!"

Ayame smiled, "It's been a while, Miss Higure. Do not worry. I am here to observe the cat. Azusa. Nakano."

Yoko asked, "Uh… Are you-?"

He said, "She's a cyborg. This Brane jerk made her this way…"

Ayame corrected, "Error. Brane killed me, but I was clinging to life. Ayame Kajou became AIAME."

Yoko huffed, "Whatever, _C-3Ds-PO!_ I don't care. Why the hell are you here?"

Ayame spoke normally, "Forgive me for this, but… It's a matter of the issue about Brane. About a week ago, as Budo picked up Azusa, a woman named Sally entered the laboratory. Naturally, we were able to isolate her, since personnel was available. I want Azusa to hear this, as well."

They all sat down, as Ayame continued, "Right now, we are relocated to another area of the lab, but… We cannot reveal our location. But I managed to learn more about Brane, and his petty and demonic qualms. Here."

She showed a dossier, including a picture of Brane. Azusa shrieked, and hugged onto Budo, crying in panic. Ayame explained, "The man in the picture is Brane. Like his fiancé, he has a powerful blade arm. From what I read, this is the same bizarre experimentations that got him in hot water from the university. In fact, this was the weapon that killed me. Of course, out of payback… We made her told us everything… including what Brane was doing with Azusa."

She grinned, "So, naturally, she didn't cooperate. But Azusa's cat metamorphosis, among the others', and Sally's weaponized arm are linked to his DNA. So, I would try to siphon some of Sally's since her blade arm was a product of Brane."

Yoko asked, "What did you do?"

Ayame smirked evilly, "I'd tell you, but it's classified. However, let's just say… Sally will never marry now."

They gasped, as Budo whispered, "No… … … You killed her?"

Ayame barked, "Negative! My superior. She killed Sally. She knew of our secret to cure Brane's madness. She would be exterminated."

She added, "And I spare most of her body… only to find the cure. In the end, no luck. But we're going to make progress. But my advice to you on this man, Brane… Stay as far away from him as possible. This guy may be feeble and a bit buff, but he's very dangerous. You, Miss Higure, and Azusa will be safe, as long as Brane doesn't find you-."

"NO WAY!" Yoko yelled, "THAT BASTARD KILLED MY FRIEND, CASSIE! I SAY I'M FIGHTING THAT CAT-HATER, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! BESIDES, AZUSA'S NOW JUST A CAT, AND YET SHE FELT HAPPINESS FROM HIM, BY FORCE!"

Ayame shook her head and said, "No. I shall show you… Azusa! Speak!"

Azusa spoke, in a normal voice, "Budo… Please, not Brane!"

They gasped, as Budo cried, "Azusa? YOU CAN TALK?"

Ayame said, "It's only for a while. The chip in her collar, it gives her obedience, like a common house pet. However, when asked to speak, it's limited to five minutes a day."

Azusa sobbed, "Budo… This man… You know of him, he'd be horrible! This guy… He's cruel to animals…"

Budo gasped in shock, as Ayame called, "Azusa! Silence!"

Azusa meowed, "Meow! Mya! Nya-nya-nya! Myaaaaaaaah! Nya-nya-nya!"

Ayame said, "Of course, you cannot waste the _whole_ five minutes. Say her name, and say Speak, to make her talk, and Silence, to stop her. But, you must use this time for only five minutes a day… If you run out, it takes a whole day to repair the voice functions."

Budo said, "I understand…"

Yoko growled, "Why that asshole! He was cruel to this cat?"

Budo said, "He's evil! What did you expect?"

He said, "I'd want to know what happened to her, after we met each other… before the kidnapping. Azusa can tell me… as long as she speaks normally."

Ayame nodded, "Very well."

She took the dossier and said, "I shall take my leave. Miss Higure, make sure Budo and Azusa does not meet with this Brane guy. I understand what he has done, but you cannot fight him."

Yoko growled, but turned away, feeling uneasy. She scoffed, "Fine. For Budo, I'll do as you say. But you better find that cure. AND SOON, BEFORE I LOSE IT!"

Ayame nodded, and then said to Budo, "Take care of her. Goodbye."

She left, as Yoko sighed, "Well, that weirdo is gone. What now, Budo?"

Budo was hugging her, and sniffled, saying he misses Azusa. Yoko said in worry, "I'd normally be there for him… but he misses her. I guess I have no problem with that."

She went to the kitchen and said, "Oh well. Might as well see what's for breakfast…"

He said to Azusa, "One day, when it's right… It's only for five minutes… but… I want to know why and how it happened, my love…"

Azusa placed her paw on his chest and meowed, "Myaaaaa…"

* * *

The next morning, Yoko returned to her rundown apartment, as she came to pick up what was left of her home, after Sally destroyed it. The landlord told her to grab what was left, since she is now forced leave. She huffed, "Yeah-yeah… Vacate the premises, since it's unfit to inhabit. I get it."

The landlord asked, "You never told me. What happened?"

Yoko sighed, as she went to her bedroom, "I have no idea… Anyways, none of it is insured… and I only have-."

But then, the landlord was visited by Brane, in his suit. He called out, "You there. Is this where my Sally went?"

The landlord went, "Barging into my house? I'm calling the police on you!"

 **STAB!  
** Brane stabbed him in the chest, as he hissed, "Answer me, you derelict… Where… is my… kitty?"

The man dropped down to the floor, and was bleeding from his wound. Yoko returned, as she said, "Hey, uh, my clothes are all in my closet. And I believe that some of my-. Huh?"

She saw the man dead, as she gasped, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Brane sniffed, as he said, "So… You reek of feline… You are?"

Yoko shivered, "Who the hell are you?"

Brane smirked, "I'm Brane. I came here for my darling little Azusa… From what I can gather, this is where the scent came from, and all the way to my fiancé's last known whereabouts."

She growled, "So, _you're_ Brane? You're the animal abuser? You're not only a bad parent and a bad pet owner, but you're a murderer! I owe him back rent for what your slut did to my flat!"

She added, "…but, then again, I lucked out on paying him… I wasn't gonna live here, anymore."

She shouted, "BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Your Sally killed my best friend! Do you realize how hard it is to find black for a funeral? I have one, tomorrow, for Cassie."

Brane smirked, "Delightful. Why not you join her… in death?"

He slashed at her, with his blade arms, but she avoided the attack. Yoko yelled, "YOU'RE A FREAK!"

She saw his black shard arms, and then thought, " _Two_ blade arms? They're both black… and of the onyx kind… Just like before… This is Brane?"

She shivered in fright, as Brane smiled, "So, now that you know what I am capable of, I will let you cooperate with me… Where's my Azusa?"

Yoko stepped back, but fell out of the broken window, and landed onto her feet. She called out, "If you want her, come get her! But first, catch me!"

She dashed off, as Brane snarled, "So, we're doing this the hard way now… are we?"

He leapt off, as Yoko sniffled, crying for help, "This is ridiculous! I wanted a peaceful life, but this guy is bizarre! He's no human, he's a fucking killing machine! And he wants that cat dead!"

He called out, "RUN! BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE!"

Yoko grabbed a huge trashcan and chucked it onto his blade arms. Brane sliced off the cans, but she grabbed a huge lead pipe. She called out, "Hey, ya bum! EAT THIS!"

 **SMASH!  
** She smashed off Brane's left arm and said, "Good! I broke your toy, you bastard!"

Brane was moaning in pain, as he groaned, "You… You shattered my arm… You have no idea what you just did!"

He smirked, "But then again, you have no idea, in general. Did my Sally broke her shard arm, as well? Well?"

Yoko gasped, "Uh-oh… Why the smirk?"

Brane's arm regenerated, as Yoko cringed in horror, "No way… You mean he is invincible?"

Brane stretched his arms out and said, "Well, then… I'll find my Azusa, myself… I have a date with a kitty, and you have a date… WITH DEATH!"

He charged at her, but Yoko ducked out of the way. He crashed into the walls, and stuck his arms into the bricks. Yoko grabbed a pipe and bashed his skull with it. It hardly showed any damage, as Brane laughed, "Are you finished?"

Yoko gasped, "OH GOD! He's… He never felt that! WHAT KIND OF FREAK IS HE?"

Brane pried himself free and tackled Yoko through the bricks. He slashed her chest, and she crashed into the bricks, burying her in the debris. Her body was lifeless, as Brane smirked, "And yet _another_ one falls to my shard arm. That was for Sally."

He smiled, as he ran off, "So far, I can feel her scent. I'll be able to find this Azusa… and bring her back to me. And whoever holds her dearly, will feel the blade's cold edge, through his heart…"

He vanished, as Yoko remained lifeless and out. She opened one eye, and then groaned, "Is he gone?"

She slowly crawled out of the rubble and moaned, "Ouch… That hurts… Budo… He mustn't let this guy get her. But I wish I could help her… only…"

She held her arm, badly injured, and said, "Sorry, Budo… You're on your own on this one… besides, who gives a shit about you, anyways? I care for the cat… Sometimes… I wish I was a cat."

Yoko got up and moaned, "Ungh… I need to get my clothes and find a hotel…"

She decided to go back to her rundown apartment, not bothering to help Budo, since she was badly hurt. But she believes that Budo would stop Brane from taking his darling girlfriend away.


	9. Chapter 9

Minutes after Brane bested an injured Yoko, Budo was sitting by a sleeping Azusa, in her pet bed. He said, as he was worried completely, "Yoko has been gone for a while. I wonder whatever happened to her… I should go, but… Azusa needs to stay."

Brushing and petting her black fur, with her hand, he was in a calm and serene state, only he felt very concerned over what would occur, once Brane locates both Azusa and Budo. Of course, he knew in his heart that he would protect Azusa, until they would find a cure for her sudden metamorphosis. He sat up and left his cat girlfriend, and decided to go for a walk. He locked the door outside and stepped out. As he was walking, he walked down the street, as he went past two girls in black ninja outfits, one with tan skin, purple hair, and huge breasts; likewise the girl with fair skin, with long dark blue hair and with a mask on. Of course, Budo did not notice them, as he was still worried about his true love. But then, as he was walking down the city, he saw a view of Brane, in the middle of the street. They stared down, as Budo whispered, "Is that-? His arms are all black…"

Brane stared back, as he thought, "Just who is this man? Is he the one who-? No, he could very well be the one that stolen my precious kitty."

He added, "Look at him… staring into me… filling my mind with concern…"

Budo thought, as he was thinking, "Dr. Kajou told me about Brane. And these arms… what are they? Azusa told me about him, when I wanted to speak to her… just to know who he is… and it looks exact…"

Earlier, before he left, he used the time to make Azusa speak normally, and explain who Brane was. But he had no idea that he has black shard-like arms, using them as weapons.

He nodded, as they continued to stare down, with a cold glare from Budo, while Brane was calm and sinister, with a light glare from his eyes. He thought, "No doubt… That _is_ Brane. Azusa, thank you for the information. But… It's time to meet this joker, face-to-face. My darling Azusa, I will not let you be suffered, long enough… even if I have to die for you."

They continued on, as Brane was the first to speak, in a loud voice, "Do you have my cat?"

"Black fur? Cute face? Red collar? And a small body?" Budo replied.

Brane nodded, as he explained, "It's my kitty… She's too precious for me…"

Budo said, "Is her name Azusa?"

Brane replied, "How did you know? Wait… Are you-?"

Before he could answer, Budo's fists gripped tightly and roared out, " **YOU SON OF A BITCH!** "

He ran after the tall Brane, but Brane stepped back, holding his shard arms up, calling to him, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you!"

Budo stepped back, as he snarled, "Bastard! How dare you hurt my girlfriend? You made her into one of your experiments…"

Brane hissed, "So, _you're_ the one who has my cat now. Where do you live? I want to meet her again…"

Budo called out, "You have to go through me, first."

Brane laughed, "Gladly!"

He landed a huge karate kick, and then shouted, "Bastard!"

Brane moaned, "Look at him! This guy is defending her honor!"

He swung his arms at him, but Budo avoided the attacks. He kicked his arms, and it started to crack. He looked at the cracks and said, "Oh. Cracks? These arms…"

The cracks regenerated, as Brane smiled, "Big mistake, you dumb boy."

Budo prepared, "I know martial arts! What can _you_ do to stop me, from making you hurt my Azusa?"

He chopped at his chest, but he caught the chop. He threw him to the ground and said, "Now, my friend… I now you act in the art of self-defense. Unfortunately, you're no match for my powers."

"Tell me how to cure my Azusa!"

"There is no cure."

"Oh, yeah? Your Sally is a part of the cure!"

"I am aware of what happened to my fiancé. What happened to her was no mere coincidence. I will bring Azusa back, and avenge Sally! And then, you will bleed to death, just like I did your friend, the creep who hates humans. I do not blame her, but she just hates _you_ , more than me."

He whispered, "Yoko… It can't be…"

Brane smiled, "And now…"

He raised his arm high, and swung down. Budo used a karate chop, underhand, and smashed his right arm in half. The black arm broke off, as Brane gasped in pain, holding his broken appendage, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YOU MANIAC!"

Budo called, "And just to make sure that you do not attack me, I'll do away with the _left_ arm!"

He rushed at him, and landed a flying roundhouse kick, smashing off Brane's remaining arm. Brane collapsed to the ground, and then moaned, "Ungh… It's not… not fair… How could you have-? I'm… I'm bested by you…"

Budo huffed, "You're pathetic. You leave my girlfriend alone, or else."

Brane growled, "Never. I am beaten by you, as I am undeserving for my darling kitty…"

He grinned demonically, "Of course, I am a liar. Have you noticed something, when you cracked my armored arms?"

Budo then said, as he figured it out, "No cracks… I could've sworn… I have such power to break off an arm, and-."

Brane sat up and smiled, "Yes… Figured it out?"

Budo said, "NO! You are already armless!"

Brane sprouted newer arms from his wounds, and sneered, " _Was_ armless…"

Budo gasped, as he trembled, "No way… You're… What are you?"

Brane stretched his arms and said, "That girl never learned… and neither did YOU!"

He punched at Budo, continuously in the face. He stumbled to the ground, and Brane chopped towards Budo. Budo caught his shard arm, with his hand, and groaned, "N… Nngh… He's not even human, anymore. What is he? This is the guy that turned Azusa into a cat? THIS FREAK? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? If I smash off his arms completely, they'll just grow back, like a lizard's tail!"

Brane went closer, as Budo rolled out of the way. Budo prepared, as he thought, holding his arms up, "If I can break his arms severely, I'll be able to make them not regenerate… but if I know my knowledge about regeneration, the more it regenerates, the weaker the bodily structure gets. So, if I keep smashing his arms, and let them grow, he'll grow weaker."

They stared down, as Brane was laughing evilly.

 **XXXXX**

Azusa, meanwhile, woke up, as she was yawning. She looked around and meowed, looking around the empty house. She leapt towards the window and meowed, "Nya…"

She batted the windows, and the window opened. She jumped out of the window and started to run out. She ran away, heading to a part of the city. She ran into the alley, as a means of a shortcut.

When she arrived, Brane was already beating down Budo, after he attempted to assault Brane's arms, again. Brane hissed, "You little brat! You think you're going to wear me out, just because I regenerate? What am I, Wolverine?"

"You were going to say Deadpool."

"Same thing. THEY have regenerating skills… and so do I. But you see, my entire body is the weapon! My Shard Arms are unstoppable! NO ONE can defeat me!"

Budo crawled to the concrete, as Brane stomped on his leg, "You're not going anywhere!"

Azusa sobbed, as she watched Budo being beaten up. She thought, from inside her head, " _Budo… He's defending me, after this Brane jerk turned me into a cat. That man has no morals! Budo's fighting for my life! I'm sorry… Budo… I wish I would help you, but…_ "

She looked at her paws and said, " _Oh…_ "

She extracted her claws, and then sneered, " _That's it… I'm a cat… and a rabid one, too… Well, we'll see how you like me now, Brane!_ "

She waited, as Brane punched his face. He threw Budo down, lightly bleeding, and then Brane held his blade arms up, "Now… Time to die, you cat hoarder! Where is my Azusa? This is your last chance!"

Budo screamed, "NEVER! I am NEVER telling you where she is!"

Brane roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Azusa appeared, as Brane gasped, "Huh? Azusa?"

Budo gasped, "Azusa?!"

Azusa meowed, "Mew…"

Brane smiled, "Well, well… Seems that she never missed me… Come to my arms, you darling kitty…"

Budo cried, "Azusa, don't listen to him!"

Azusa didn't listen. She ran past Budo and ran towards Brane, in open arms. She leapt up, and shrieked in a huge roar, "MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **SLASH!  
** Brane was slashed in the face, as he gasped in shock. He roared, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He was tackled down on the face by Azusa, as she was raking, clawing, and biting Brane's head. Budo cheered, "GIVE IT TO HIM, AZUSA! GOOD GIRL!"

She continued to rake upon his face, but Brane grabbed her, and then pulled her off. He threw her down and roared, "ENOUGH!"

Azusa was thrown down, but she landed on her feet. Brane snarled, "You damn feline… After all I've done for you!"

Budo called, "AZUSA! SPEAK!"

She spoke, "Brane, how dare you turn me into a freak? I didn't mind being treated like a common feline, but…"

Brane gasped, "How? How is she talking?"

Azusa shouted, "SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I AM GOING TO PUT AN END TO YOU! YOU CAN HURT MY BOYFRIEND AND OTHERS, BUT YOU DON'T HURT ME, LIKE I'M BEING ABUSED BY YOUR HORRIBLE METHODS!"

Brane shouted, "I don't need this! You're a stray now! NO! You're cat guts! You don't back from your master!"

"YOU'RE _NEVER_ MY MASTER, YOU JERK!"

She leapt up and roared, "I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR DAMNED SKULL, YOU MONSTER!"

Brane slashed at Azusa, and she was jabbed with a piece of shard onto her body. Azusa shrieked in pain, YAaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

She stumbled down and was injured. Budo cried, "Azusa… AZUSA!"

Azusa moaned, as she reverted back to speaking like a cat. She meowed, "Myan… Nya… nya… Meow… Nya-nya… Nya…"

Budo sobbed, "No… Azusa…"

Azusa passed out, as Budo growled, "You… YOU BASTARD!"

Brane huffed, "So? She's bleeding out! She'll be dead, soon enough."

Budo hollered, "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER!"

 **SMASH!  
** He shattered the shard arm with a massive roundhouse, as Brane shouted, "YOU! You haven't learned!"

He grabbed a piece of the shard, and roared, kicking Brane down, "No, I haven't! But you forget!"

He lunged the shard at his heart, "YOU HURT MY AZUSA AND KILLED THE OTHERS, TOO! NOW, WITH THIS BLADE FROM YOUR OWN ARMS, I NOW DO ONTO YOU!"

He lunged down, but Brane caught it with his remaining arm, "THAT MADE NO SENSE, FOOL!"

They struggled, as Brane shouted, "I can make you reunite with Azusa, by becoming a cat, like her!"

Budo shouted, "After the way you hurt my girlfriend, you actually think I'd believe you?"

He slashed onto his face, as they continued to clash and struggle, "OW! If you-! OUCH! Listen to me… UGH! I can fix everything…"

"HOW? AZUSA'S DEAD! You deserve to be in Hell, you demon!"

"You're making the big mistake!"

"NO! YOU made it! Dr. Kajou is working on the cure for all your abandoned pets! It's over!"

"Kajou? That wind-up doll? BAH! She's only delaying the inevitable!"

"HUH?"

They continued to clash, as Brane laughed, "You still don't get it, do you? There IS no cure, depending on how Robo-Kajou here decided to find a way to rebuild their DNA back to normal! But then again, she's more evil then me. She never wanted to save your girl… She wanted them to be fully animalized!"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"Maybe? But I'm speaking the truth!"

"SHUT UP! YOU LIE! SHE IS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"You actually believe in that Meta-Scientist? SHE'S more evil than I am; eviler to the core; and she's just a puppet! I know, because when one of my animals escaped, back when she was only a harmless little puppy, I witnessed the behind the scenes, but that was all! Don't you get it, you damned fool? I wanted to make the _Perfect Pet_ , and not some sort of plaything for my amusement! Ayame Kajou, or the AI-AME, wants to cure them, so she can deliver the girls to her boss's harem!"

"Harem? Wait… Ayame's boss is-."

"That's right. She's already got some of her slaves, and soon, Azusa, depending if she lives, is going to be her useful and helpless slave! I made sure that she's _mine_ , and no one else's!"

"OH, SHUT UP! I don't believe your bullshit! Azusa's dead, Yoko's dead, and her friend is dead! HOW MANY MORE LIVES, BEFORE YOU WOULD EVEN TRY TO MURDER ANYMORE, LET ALONE YOU WANT TO MAKE YOUR OWN ZOOTOPIA?"

He jabbed the shard onto his right pec, only a tip, and he was gushing out blood. Brane growled, "You have no right to kill me!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Budo roared, "YOU SUCK AT SCIENCE! Dr. Kajou is a friend, and not you! YOU KILLED MANY, JUST FOR HER? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Brane growled, "You… You don't touch my kitty! YOU KILLED HER, YOURSELF!"

Budo yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! **SHUT UP!** "

They struggled, as Brane knocked the shard off his hands. Budo tackled him down and punched him in the face, brutally and repeatedly. Brane moaned, "AGH! NO MORE! STOP! OKAY! OKAY!"

He stopped, as Brane stepped back, "Okay… You win! I'll leave you alone… I'll leave Azusa alone…"

Budo stepped back, and breathed deeply. He said, "You leave my girlfriend alone… I want the cure, and I want it, now. After that, you leave us alone, and never bother me again… and you are _never_ turning another girl into your pet, again!"

Brane stood in place, and then held his regenerating arm, "Okay… I'll leave you be. I promise…"

Budo walked towards a fallen Azusa, as Brane smirked evilly. His arms turned into swords, as he sneered, "You… You leave her alone… Leave her be…"

He charged at them, arms raised high, "YOU FOOL!"

 **STAB!  
** Budo stabbed Brane in the chest, through the heart, with a piece of his own broken shard arm. Brane gagged, as he was coughing out blood. Budo smiled, as he said, "You know… I knew you were going to act cowardly at me, just to make the jump…"

Brane dropped to the ground, as he gagged, heaved, and croaked, "You… You damn fool… You… You had no idea… the happiness I ever wanted… Azusa, the kitty, was my enjoyment, when the others abandoned me… … …but this… You're no… different… than I am…"

He chuckled, "You know… Ha, ha, ha, ha… You wanted the cure, but… only _I_ know… Mmm, hm, hm, hm, hm… Ahhh… I guess… I win… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

He laughed lightly, as he was dying out. His words were exact, as Brane knows the cure to change Azusa back, but now that he's dying, Budo will never know the truth. Brane dropped his head and let out one last breath. He died, after that. Azusa started to wake up, as she was in pain, "Meooooow…"

Budo sobbed, "Azusa… You're okay!"

He hugged her, as he was crying, "Oh, Azusa! I'm so sorry…"

Azusa licked his face, as she was smiling, "Nya…"

They shared a cherished moment, as Budo said, "I'm going to end this… We're going to the labs… and end this, one and for all. Dr. Kajou… will fix this…"

Budo carried Azusa away, as he was heading to the new Meta Labs that Ayame was relocated to. As they were leaving, Yoko returned, badly injured and tired out, and viewed Brane's corpse. She moaned, "WHEW! I missed it… But still… That bastard got what he deserved…"

She went to Brane's body and then kicked it. She smirked, "Serves you right."

She viewed Budo leaving, as she smiled, "Budo…"

She winced in pain, and dropped to one knee, still badly injured. She whispered, "But… I am happy that you saved her… you… ungh… Pain…"

She dropped to the ground and was passing out. She whispered, "My body is badly shattered… I'm sorry… I wish I'd come with… but he thinks I'm already dead… Budo… be happy… for… her…"

She then spoke in her final words, "Heh… Maybe… I'll see you again… as a cat… Thank you…. Bu… do…"

She closed her eyes and then suddenly passed out. She lost a lot of blood and air, and her heart stopped. Yoko, lying by the mutilated body of Brane, was lifeless and without any movement. Yoko Higure had died. She did leave one final message to Budo, saying that he will bring his girlfriend back, one way or another… and she'll be there for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Budo and Azusa arrived at the New Meta Laboratory, far away from town. When he got there, the building was already totaled and destroyed. He whispered, "Oh, my god… What happened here?"

He ran into the entrance and saw Ayame, lying on the ground, with just her head and upper body on the ground. She was lifeless and not moving. Budo whispered, "Dr. Kajou? Oh no…"

He leaned to her, but Ayame started to move robotically, with her head jerking a bit. She then turned her head, as she beeped, " _Failure. Failure… Ninjas take… slaves… Ninjas… take… slaaaa…_ "

She dropped her head, and then rebooted. She turned to Budo and gasped, "Huh? Budo…"

Budo asked, "What happened here? This whole place… it's a mess! You're… You're broken."

Ayame nodded, as she explained, "I'm sorry… But something came up… and I was attacked in the lab, by some mysterious ninja assassins… I cannot say, but… my slaves… uh, test subjects… Obuki… Enju… they're gone…"

"And the animals?"

"They only totaled the main building. My menagerie… it's safe, next door…"

Ayame was fading, as Budo said, "Azusa's injured… I need to know about a cure. Please! Brane's dead, and I did it! Brane's wrath has-."

She smiled, "I'm sure… you want… to… save her… Budo… Yes, I have it… It's in my office. It's already open, and destroyed. The cure is inside my desk… You're find it next to my pink, uh… Well, that's important… Azusa will be fine… After you cure her… Cure… the others… It's their… feeding time… anyways… Sorry…"

She moaned, "I didn't test it, but… I was about to… but… this happened…"

She lied on the ground, and only stared at the ceiling. Budo whimpered, "No, Dr. Kajou… You can't die now… Not everything that we've been through! Please!"

Ayame smiled, as she was fading, "Budo… I've done… horrible things in… my life… but… I'm happy… to be free…"

"Can they rebuild you?"

"Negative. They… cannot… But… I wonder… Will I ever… see a nice… nice… nice… I… Can I come over? Heh-heh, _cum…_ What's new… pussy… … …?"

Her eyes faded to black, as she slurred down, " _AIAME damaged… critical… shutting down… Goodbye…_ "

Ayame was gone, as Budo sobbed, "Dr. Kajou…"

He then held Azusa, as she was crying. He said, "Come on… Let's go find you that cure…"

They dashed into the lab, and then entered Ayame's office, which was lightly ransacked. Budo searched the desk, after he used bandages to wrap Azusa's wound up. He searched the drawers and found it, next to a small pink stick. He pulled out the bottle of dark fluid and said, "This is it?"

He looked inside and read the instructions. "Hmm… _To cure meta-human back to human form… feed one drop to the transformed animal… DO NOT feed it with water… DO NOT use second time, or effects will not work… Use ONCE…_ "

Budo said, "Right… Well, we got what we needed. So…"

Azusa meowed, signaling about the animals in the menagerie. Budo replied, "You're right… If I cure you, what of the others? Hang on…"

He held Azusa in his arms and said, "Well, come on. We promised that we're going to save you, but we're not going to let Ayame Kajou die, because she didn't cure everyone. Now, let's go."

They departed from the lab, as Budo said, looking around, "Ninjas… Huh… Strange…"

He ignored the fact about the mess, and made a beeline to the animal area, next door.

 **XXXXX**

When he arrived, he already fed Azusa her cat food, with the antidote inside. Budo then said, as he was about to feed the others, "Okay, everyone! Feeding time!"

He gave every animal in the animal cages the food, with the antidote inside. He then said, "Now… We wait…"

Every animal is fed, as he waited by Azusa, who was nuzzling by his chest. He then said, "Did you enjoy that? I was happy that you ate it, only because you wanted to return… I love you, Azusa… Maybe the fortune was right about you. You will be someone's pet… You're _always_ my pet…"

He then figured it out, but then just turned away and huffed, "Nah… It couldn't be _her_ … Dr. Kajou, there's no way she was that gypsy animatronic… Or could it?"

He sighed, as he relaxed, "Well, she's dead now, and once you're cured, Azusa, we'll give her our condolences. To be honest, I do not believe a word of what Brane said, after the whole debacle. Kajou's not evil… Brane is… but…"

He fell asleep, as Azusa whispered, "Mya… Nya… Nya mew…"

She cuddled by his side and went to sleep. The animals were already eating their food, as night began to fall. They all went to sleep, as tomorrow was another day for them.

* * *

The next morning, Budo was still asleep. Azusa was already gone, as does the others. Budo was waking up, as the sun shone through the small window. He sat up and asked, "Huh? Where did the others go?"

He stood up and looked around. Every cage that had each girl had vanished. He was concerned about what happened last night. He remembered that he fed everyone, including Azusa, with food coated with Ayame's antidote to reverse Brane's evil metamorphosis. He was also concerned that the antidote may or may not work. He said, "I wonder… Did the effects turned them into normal animals? I am not so sure, but… If the effects didn't work, and they become fully changed, I may have lost Azusa, forever…"

He then found a red collar on the ground, and then whispered, "Her collar… Azusa…"

He hugged it, as a girl appeared from behind her, "Budo?"

He turned around, as the girl in long black hair, with only a white gown on, blushed in embarrassment, "Uh… Where are we now?"

Budo smiled, "YOU!"

He hugged her and whispered, "Azusa, you're back!"

Azusa held him and smiled, "I am… But still… What just happened?"

He said, "Well, let's just say that your fortune came true… but…"

Azusa said, "Oh… I know… Thank you."

They shared a kiss, as they were happily reunited, following Brane's death.

 **XXXXX**

Outside the Meta-Labs, Azusa and Budo placed a small burning torch near the entrance. Azusa said, "So… Dr. Kajou's dead… likewise Brane and Sally… But… I know she's sort of an android, but… Is she really dead?"

Budo replied, "I saw her die, and she just… She wanted it that way. I figured that it'd be the only way."

He placed the torch down, and the lab was set ablaze. The entire building was set on fire, as Azusa smiled, "Now it's over… Though, I'm glad that Brane maniac is dead."

He asked her, "Hey, were you with the other girls?"

She replied, "Yes. But they had to go home, returning to their own families and friends. I believe they want to erase their moment, as a member of the animal race."

He nodded, and then said, "I know it's not wise to destroy this place, but… Dr. Kajou was saving you, along with others."

She held his arm and said, "Speaking of… Let's get out of here, before they suspect it's us."

They ran off, returning home, as the laboratory of Ayame Kajou was burning down. With Brane dead, along with Kajou, and everyone cured of his evil science, the facility was no longer needed.

Azusa then asked, as they were running, "Hold on… Ninjas attacked her?"

Budo said, "Yes. But it's complicated. Let's just go home!"

They returned home, leaving everything behind of this horrifying experience.

* * *

Days later, Brane's dead body was picked up, and was sent away to the nearest mortuary. Yoko, however, was also present, as her body was lifeless and still. The paramedics managed to recover her body, as she suddenly had a small beat of her heart… only that beat started to fade out.

 **XXXXX**

As for Budo & Azusa, they returned home. Azusa looked at her fortune from before, and then ripped it into pieces. She smiled, "Thank goodness it's finally over. No more cats."

He stated to her, "I'm going to give these cat supplies to a worthy cause. I won't be needing them, anymore."

Azusa said, "Oh, okay."

Budo carried all the cat supplies in the box and decided to sell them to a worthy family. But then, he heard the sound of a door scraping. He put the box down, as Azusa called, "Budo, would you get that?"

He said, "Yeah, sure."

He went to the door and opened it. He called out, "Hello? Who's there?"

A faint meow was made, as he looked down. It was a cat, as it had black fur, a red collar, and eyes like Azusa. Budo gasped, "Huh? Ah-, Azusa? Wait…"

The cat meowed, "Mya… Nyan… Nya…"

Budo whispered, "Azusa… Speak!"

The cat kept meowing, as Budo thought, "What the heck? This… It can't be… This cat, it…"

Azusa went to the door, as she whispered, "Huh? What's going on out there-?"

She gasped, as she saw a cat, and whispered, "That cat… I… I felt it before…"

They stared down, as Budo whispered, "No way… Could it be that…?"

The cat meowed, as Azusa blushed, "So cute…"

She picked the cat up and said, "You're lost, are you? You know… You need a good home… Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

Budo smiled, as he sighed, "Well… I guess I'm stuck with cat food, for a while…"

Azusa said, as she pet the small cat, "Budo, tell me… Was my fortune accurate, alright? I wonder… What if the fortune was meant for someone else, rather than me?"

Budo shook his head and said, "You know, I don't even wanna know. But… I guess we can keep her."

He chuckled, as he said to her, "You know… This may sound silly, but… I almost thought that this cat was you."

Azusa giggled, as she replied, "I know."

She then stared at her, "Is she?"

She looked into the cat's eyes, as it gave a happy meow. Azusa felt concerned, as she was worried about what the cat is. Of course, Azusa and Budo happily got back together, and owned a new pet to call home.

Budo looked up and said, "Dr. Kajou, wherever you are now… Thank you…"

* * *

 ** _The End_**


End file.
